Naruto Sensei
by Hadez-Girl
Summary: Arc two: Naruto gritted his teeth as he was backed against the wall, he liked his women rough, but this was getting ridiculous. Her jaws extended to an inhuman length and saliva dripped from her daggar-like teeth... What the hell happened to the night?
1. Namikaze Naruto?

AN: Hey this is Hadez Girl with my new story, and my first one published. I want to say this first, I have my style of writing and you have yours. Don't go expecting me to write like what YOU think is proper, just focus on the fucking story. And if you flame me you better have a damn good reason to or I will find you, watch you, and then I will saw your fucking head off and mail it to your mother. Anyway, make sure to review, correct me on any mistakes, and comment on some ideas that you think I should use. Lastly, this is a MATURE story for a reason, there will be gore, there will be cussing and most of all there will be sex, if you have a problem with any of these things I would suggest you go back NOW.

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Naruto. This is my first AND only disclaimer.

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"**Kyuubi talking"**

**NARUTO SENSEI**

"Team 7 is Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata," all the girls in the class booed, "and Taki Arashi." The fan girls of both boys roared in anger. "That's not fair Iruka-sensei! She gets not one, but two hot guys in her team!" A pink haired girl known as Haruno Sakura complained a bit loudly. "I did not pick the teams, the Hokage did. Now your sensei will be… Namikaze Naruto?" The whole class was silent. Suddenly a thud turned everyone's attention to the unconscious Hinata.

"_**The**_ Namikaze Naruto? Hinata is one lucky bitch!" The other girls agreed. The hottest, strongest, and most talented ninja was the fourth Hokage's son, Naruto. Just thinking about him is known to make a woman go insane. "Well now, team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba." There was much protest between the two, but Shino remained silent.

"QUIET! Your sensei will be Yuhi Kurnai. Now team 9 is still on rotation from last year so team 10 will consist of Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akumichi Choji. Your sensei will be Sarutobi Asuma." Ino cried, Choji ate his chips and Shikamaru had been asleep when school first started. "Now, you will wait until your sensei picks you up, class dismissed."

Hinata finally woke up to find herself sitting in between Arashi and Sasuke. "Finally, I thought you were dead or something." The 16 year old Hyuuga heiress blushed and stuttered an apology to Arashi. "It's okay, you don't need to apologize." He gave her a smile and she blushed even more. Sasuke just sat there brooding. Soon all the team's sensei picked up there students, except team 7. "The bastard is late, so not cool." Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "M-maybe I can u-use my byakugan?" Arashi smiled and nodded. "That sounds like a great idea!" She made the hand signs to activate her family special eye technique. "Byakugan!" She suddenly sat up straight and a red blush slowly crept up her neck to her face.

"It seems one of you kids has finally seen me." All three whipped their heads around and saw a man in the shadows. "Why didn't you just come and get us like a normal sensei would do?" Sasuke blinked and suddenly Naruto was standing in front of him. "It's fairly simple Uchiha; I'm _not_ a normal sensei." Hinata felt chills go down her spine, and she blushed. '_H-he is very h-handsome.'_ "Alright, meet me up on the roof." Then he disappeared.

The walk up was quite a long way and they were panting a little. Naruto was leaning against a tree. "It's about time you got here." Arashi huffed. "That is a long way up man!" "It's sensei, not man." The aqua haired boy glared at the ninja. "Now tell about yourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams…" He pointed to Hinata, "You never seem to talk so you will go first." She shyly nodded and began. "M-my name is Hyuuga H-hinata, m-my likes are flower p-pressing-" "You know, I really don't care for that stutter, try talking with out it." "But-" "No if's, and's, or but's about it." She sighed. "My name is Hyuuga Hinata; my likes are flower pressing, cooking, and training. My dislikes are people who put others down. My hobbies include flower pressing, gardening, and training. My dream is to become a strong heiress for my clan."

"Now that's much better, you emo." Sasuke glared at him. "The name is Sasuke, I have no likes, many dislikes, and my dream- no, my ambition is to kill a certain man." Naruto just stared at the boy. "Do you have any hobbies?" "Training." Rolling his eyes, he then pointed to Arashi. "You're next, loud mouth." Arashi gave him a growl. "My name is Taki Arashi, I like training, cleaning, and watching sunsets-" "Sunsets? Really?" He glared at Naruto. "I dislike jerks," he looked at Naruto, "my hobbies are training and watch- never mind. My dream is to become a strong anbu." "Anbu don't watch sunsets for fun." Arashi had had enough. "There is NOTHING wrong with watching sunsets!" Naruto raised a blonde eyebrow. "If you are a girl." Hinata felt sorry for Arashi. "Sensei, w-why don't you t-tell us a-about yourself?" He then looked at her and she blushed as he continued to look at her. She felt naked under his gaze so she shrank into her oversized coat.

"Very well, you already know my name, my likes…" He paused for a moment. "Are killing," The three genin-to-be cringed, "blood and sharp objects." Hinata covered her mouth while Sasuke and Arashi were taken aback. "Lastly sex, with women of course. My dislikes are annoying people, kids who don't know when to shut the fuck up, and whores who keep throwing themselves at me. My hobbies are finding new ways to kill, fucking hot women, and training other people to kill. Oh yeah, dreams." He looked at the three of them for quite a while. He then focused on Sasuke. "I want to take that stick out of your ass," next was Arashi, "and to get you to shut the hell up and think first." When he turned to Hinata she shivered. "And you my little pupil, the things I will do to you will make what I'll do to them look like fun." A strong chill rocked her body. When she looked into his intense blue eyes, she saw amusement, mischief, bloodlust, and… was that hunger?

She quickly looked back down and Naruto smirked. "Now, that is all for today. Tomorrow I will give you a test." Arashi raised an eyebrow. "But we have already taken a test!" Naruto then gave them the most sadistic smile they have ever seen. "Oh no, you haven't taken _my_ test yet. Ja Ne." He then vanished in the wind. "Why did we have to get him?" Hinata looked at the spot where her new sensei had been and blushed. _'He was very handsome.' _She thought.

After a very eventful bath involving his mother, father, and a bottle of shampoo Naruto sat at his desk and pulled out a scroll. He went down the list of exercises he went through when he and his teammates were genin. He mellowed after thinking about his deceased teammates, _'It was all my fault.'_ Shaking the depressing thoughts from his head, he found the easiest and less dangerous one. "Each student must destroy a clone of me, while also defending themselves against my attacks…" He sighed as he got into his bed, Naruto then smirked. _'Oh what a team you've given me father, they remind me of my old team. I wonder if they will be as great as we were… well of course, they have __**me**__ as a sensei.'_

I thought that went pretty well, don't you? Review and I may write an Omake about what happened during Naruto's bath. Until we meet again….

_***Hadez- Girl***_


	2. The Clone Test!

AN: Wow, I really don't know what to say. Thank you all so very much for the reviews, and I hope you continue on to read and review my story. Don't forget to tell your friends about my story, and I have a little special something at the end….. And sorry about the break lines, I don't know where the hell they went… ^ ^' PS: All the OC's in this story are mine and all MINE, ask if you want to use them!

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"**Kyuubi"**

**NARUTO SENSEI**

"Okay listen up, the test is simple. You will have to find and kill my clones; the last one to accomplish the task will run 20 times around the village while the other two will learn a new jutsu from me. The level of jutsu will count on who finished first and second. Am I clear?" When all three nodded Naruto made three clones and they ran into the forest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH SASUKE XXXXXXXXXXXX

He quickly found his target, and smirked. _'Now all I have to do is kill it.'_ He pulled out three kunai and threw them at the clone. Never once slowing down, the clone grabbed a branch and flipped up. As is flew upside down, it made rapid hand signs and put it's index finger and thumb just around it's mouth. "Futon: Wind Tunnel!" A great wind flew toward Sasuke at speeds he could not dodge. When it impacted, he flew into a tree and had the wind knocked out of him. He looked up at the smirking clone. _'Okay, this is going to be harder than I thought.'_ He jumped up and pulled out yet another kunai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH ARASHI XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sonovabitch!" He dodged another ball of firethen jumped up and threw some kunai at the clone. It easily dodged and came up to punch the teal eyed boy. He barely dodged and the tree the clone punched splintered into pieces. "How the fuck am I supposed to kill you when I can't even touch you?" The clone smirked, "I wasn't going to just lead you on a wild chase, that wouldn't be fun." After doing some more hand signs, the clone's belly extended out a few feet. "Awww shit!" Arashi jumped up just to see the tree he was standing on melt away by the oil that shot out of the clone's mouth. "That's not fair!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX WITH HINATA XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Only 30 minutes into the test and you're already getting sloppy?" The clone looked down at Hinata from a tree branch. "We'll have to work on that sorry ass stamina of yours." She pulled out a kunai and ran towards the tree where the clone was. She jumped up and threw it at him. He chuckled as he caught the weapon. "Pathetic, rule number one; don't go head on with an enemy stronger than you. Use your tactic and skills to overcome the enemy….. Bani." She blushed at the nick name. He jumped toward her and began throwing punches and kicks at her. Using her flexibility she managed to doge a few of his attacks. He threw a straight punch and she ducked and tried to kick him in the jaw, but he grabbed her leg and threw her over him.

She hit a tree and some blood slipped from her mouth. "Do you expect to be great Hyuuga leader when you can't even destroy a _clone_?" She flinched at his cold glare. "I-I-" He threw some kunai at her and all she could do was drop her body on the ground. "Get up!" Tears came to her eyes as she struggled to stand. "It seems like you are weaker than I expected. Maybe I should send you back to the academy-" "No! I've worked too hard to go back now!" "Then show me!" She quickly slid into her Hyuuga clan stance and activated her byakugan. The clone, who was the actual Naruto, wondered back to what his father said. He napped out back to reality as the petite girl ran at him with pure determination in her eyes. As they traded blows, Naruto smirked. "Now this is the hot shot Bani I wanted to meet." A light blush tinted her cheeks, but she continued on to strike her sensei. When he threw a punch at her, she saw an opening in his chest and threw a strike at him. Suddenly they both stopped, and she could tell he was the real Naruto and her teammates had already defeated the clones. "You did well, but not well enough. Time to run Bani."

Hinata walked with her head down with scratches and bruises all over her body. As Sasuke and Arashi saw the sad girl walked toward the gate of the village, Arashi turned to Naruto. "Sensei, do you think you may have taken it a little too far?" Naruto's eyes never left Hinata's retreating figure. "No, she needs to learn to get a back bone and stand up for herself." Arashi looked back at Hinata and sighed. "Okay…. What jutsus are you going to teach us?" Naruto put a hand on their shoulder and gave his two boys a smirk. "Something I think will make you both happy." They all then vanished in a gust of wind.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, for you Sasuke, and you Arashi." He handed out a strip of white paper to each boy. "What are these for?" Both asked. "Well, it's chakra paper from the tree Mokuton. You channel your chakra into the sheets. If it splits in two, your affinity is air, gets soaked; water, gets burned; fire, scrunches up; lightning, crumbles into dust; earth. Got it?" They nodded and started to channel their chakra into their sheets. Arashi's crumbled into dust while Sasuke's scrunched up and was burnt. "Ah, Sasuke has fire and lightning, and you Arashi have earth." He pulled his black sleeve up showing his many tattoos. Biting his thumb, he smeared his blood on one tattoo and out popped two scrolls. After he gave them the scrolls, he turned to Sasuke. "Since you know plenty of fire jutsus I'll give you a lightning jutsu." Naruto made some hand signs and held out his right hand toward a tree. "Raiton: Lightning beam." Suddenly a blinding beam shot out of his hand and crashed into the tree. Arashi and Sasuke covered their eyes. As the wind died down, they looked on in awe. A mile long tunnel of destruction scarred the land. "Damn!" Arashi commented. "Now Sasuke, I don't expect you to get that far, ever." Sasuke crossed his arms. "Why not?" Naruto gave him a hard look. "Try it and you will die. Your chakra level is not nor will it ever be anywhere close to mine." Sasuke actually gulped and looked away as this man intimidated him more than his bastard brother.

Naruto then turned to Arashi. "This one is yours." He made his hand signs quickly. "Doton: Mud men army." His hands slammed to the ground and the once clear field was now littered with thousands of clay warriors who were 10 feet tall. "This is so cool!" Arashi exclaimed. "Now Arashi, the same warning I told Sasuke goes for you too." He frowned but nodded. Naruto then smirked. "Now go practice them, the scroll will give you step by step instructions, follow them to a T understand?" "Hai sensei!" They then both ran off. "Now to check on Bani." Naruto then grinned to himself and vanished.

XXXXXXXXX

Hinata let the tears flow a she continued onto her 15th lap. _'Naruto-sensei is right, I'm pathetic and weak. I deserve to go bac-'_ Her thoughts were interrupted as she slammed into something hard and fell on her butt with a small _eep!_ She looked up and was surprised to see Naruto. "N-naruto-sensei?" He just looked down at her. "How many laps have you done?" She looked down. "J-just about 16 s-sensei." His voice then softened a bit. "Then you can stop." Come on, I bet you're hungry." She just stared at the most handsomest man she's ever laid eyes on as he walked away. He stopped and partly turned around, his hands in his pockets with the wind blowing his blonde locks and his black trench coat. "Are you jut going to sit there?" she blushed, got up and ran to him.

As she followed her sensei, her head was down as she felt weak and stupid. Suddenly, Naruto turned around, leaned down and flicked her forehead. "Ouch!" She looked up only to meet his gorgeous blue eyes. "Stop doing that." Still holding her forehead, she looked at him confused. "Stop doing w-what sensei?" "Stop berating yourself, I think you are a very strong person. You just haven't had the right training yet." "But you s-said-" He flicked her once more. "Yamete sensei!" He shook his head. "I'll top when you stop Bani." She gave him a small smile and a little blush. "Hai sensei." He nodded and took both her shoulders. "Just you wait Hyuuga Hinata; I'll make you so damn strong that you'll kick the hokage's ass. And that's a promise."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Finally finished. Sorry about the long wait, I was getting settled back into school. (oh what joy) So without further a due The Omake…

**NARUTO'S BATH**

Naruto appeared in front of the Namikaze compound. He did a few seals and put his hand on the gate, it soon opened and he casually walked through. As soon as he came into the main house, he went straight toward his room. He proceeded to shed his clothes, revealing his go like body. His tan skin was unblemished and his chest was very toned. He had sealing tattoos all over his arm and an anbu tattoo on his right shoulder. He walked into his bathroom and ran a hand through his spiky blonde locks. He had 6 whisker marks on his cheeks, (3EACH) a gift from his "tenant". He turned on the faucet and watched as the scalding hot water filled the tub. He stopped it and slipped into the tub, the water seeming not to bother him. A he soaked he didn't do anything as another blonde man appeared right next to the tub.

Naruto just opened one eye to look up at his almost exact copy. "Why must you interrupt my bath?" His father grinned. "Because it's funny to see to see the "Big Bad Naruto" taking a bath." Naruto rolled his eyes, "I can still kick your ass though." Minato smirked. "Well my penis is bigger than yours!" In a flash, Naruto was standing up, the water sliding down his nude body. "I beg to differ!" Suddenly, the door opened and his mother walked in. "Mom, what the fuck?" She looked at her son and husband, went to pick up Naruto's shampoo and just as she left, she turned around. "I need shampoo, and….. you both are the same size hon." When she left Naruto palmed his face. "Why can't I have a normal family?" "Does it bother you that she does that so indifferently?" Naruto nodded, then frowned. "Why are you STILL here?" Naruto went back into the tub. " I wanted to know how you like your team." "They're fine." Minato snickered. "What's so damn funny?" Naruto was getting annoyed. "Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto looked up at his father, "What about her?" "Do you honestly think chakra is the only thing they're looking at?" Naruto's eye twitched. "Get. Out. NOW!"

**THE END**


	3. His past, Her regrets

**AN: I really have nothing to say except thank you for reading and reviewing and I really hope that you will continue to read and review my story. And I will try to make the chapters longer…**

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"**Kyuubi"**

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

**NARUTO SENSEI**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_**N-no! Please stop!" The large fox ignored the teenage girl's pleas as it slowly crept toward her. Her scream was cut off as the crimson pounced on her. She looked into the fox's crimson eye. "N-Naruto-kun-" The fox's paw rose and lamed down on her head, splattering her skull and brain matter all over the forest floor. The fox lifted its paw up and saw its bloody paws, parts of her brain and skull slowly fell to the now red grass. **_

_**"Miyuki, no!" A black haired boy ran towards the fox with his katana in both hand and above his head. The fox turned from its latest victim and growled at the boy. The large fox suddenly vanished, but appeared behind the boy. "Naru-"The fox rammed its paw through the boy's torso and his pained scream echoed through the clearing of the forest. A flock of bird flew away. Sensing the killer intent radiating from the demonic fox-**_

Naruto quickly sat up, his whole body slick with sweat. After catching his breath he slammed a fist into his bed sheets and stumbled out of the bed. He ran a shaking hand through his wet mop of blonde hair. When he made it to his bathroom, he took his features in the mirror. Suddenly the image of the gruesome carnage flashed through hi mind. He made a gagging sound and ran to the toilet. After empting his stomach into the toilet, he looked at the chunks of oranges and reds before his mouth opened and vomit erupted once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata walked through the streets of Konoha, she watched the fathers and mothers talk and laugh with their children her heart ached and she let a few tears slip. Her family was like that what seemed like thousands of years ago. This was really not helping her current problems right now though.

_**She stared at her knees and blocked out the screaming voice of her grandfather. Her face was suddenly turned to the side and her cheek stung. "You useless child! You'll never be good at anything except bearing children! You should have died instead of your uncle!" Tears streamed down her face as she watched her angry elder stomp out of the dojo. She returned to staring at her knees. She heard the door open and looked up to see her cousin standing in the doorway. **_

_**"You're so weak it disgusts me. I'm ashamed to have the same blood as you." And as Neji departed, Hinata let her body fall to the cold dojo floor. Her tears ran down the side of her face and made a small puddle on the hard floor. She thought she was improving with training sensei was giving her. Apparently it wasn't enough improvement…**_

The outline of her teammates got bigger and bigger as she made her way to their training ground. Arashi turned to her approaching form and grinned. "Hey, Hinata-chan!" Hinata gave her teammates her best smile she could manage with her depressed mood. It had only been two months, but she felt as the two boys saw her as a friend, or in Sasuke's case, a comrade.

"Good morning Arashi-kun, Sasuke-kun." She spoke softly. Though they had managed to stop her stuttering, (unless under certain circumstances) she still was the shy girl.

"Hn." Sasuke replied as he slipped his hands into his pocket and looked somewhere else.

"It seems that I am a little late." They all turned to see Naruto with his hands in his pocket and walking toward them.

"Yes, you are late."

"Hn."

"Good morning sensei." Naruto looked at each one of his students, and his eye landed on Hinata. The girl was improving a bit, she was still too weak for his liking and too damn shy but things like that take time. Arashi was starting to calm down and actually think and Sasuke…. Well he was still Sasuke. He looked back over to Hinata and a picture of the girl from his nightmare flashed into his head and he quickly looked away to Arashi swallowing down the urge to vomit.

"What are we going to do today sensei?" Naruto ran through the options, he didn't feel like looking at his students today.

"You're going to work on your chakra control today." Arashi groaned and Hinata and Sasuke said nothing. "Don't complain Dao." They all looked up at Naruto in confusion.

"Who is Dao?" Cursing him self for the name slip, Naruto turned toward a random tree. "Watch me." He put a foot on the trunk and then another one, steadily making his way up the tree. Hinata and Arashi looked up in awe and Sasuke just looked bored. When he stopped, he back flipped and landed on his feet.

"Show off." Arashi muttered and Naruto ignored him.

"Now, practice that until you can get all the way up the tree." Three kunai appeared in front of them, they never saw Naruto move. "Mark your progress as you are about to fall off and try to get a little farther each time." They all nodded and began. Naruto turned and began to walk away, why did _they_have to come up at a time like this? He just knew that this was foreshadowing something that he really wasn't going to like. He sat down on a tree stump and closed his eyes. He felt the familiar sensation of falling and when he opened his eyes he was standing in front of a 60 foot cage with golden bar and a paper seal in the middle with the kanji for "SEAL". Naruto slipped between the bars and continued to stroll through the darkness. He saw a dot of light about a hundred yards away and as he got closer, the light got bigger. He passed through the light and stopped to blink the spots out of his eyes.

**"And what brings you here?" **Naruto saw a man in his mid twenties sitting Indian style and his eyes closed. His silky crimson hair flowed passed his shoulders and stopped just an inch from the ground. His six whisker marks were deeper and more pronounced than Naruto's and all he wore was a pair of baggy red pants. When Naruto didn't reply, the man's furry crimson ears twitched and his nine furry crimson tails swished behind him. His eyes opened to reveal deep pools of crimson, and then he stood up and gracefully stalked toward Naruto. **"I presume something is troubling you, yes?" **Naruto nodded and Kyuubi chuckled. **"And you want me to keep you occupied long enough to forget what is troubling you?" **Naruto glared at Kyuubi.

"No, I need you to do me another favor…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata took deep breaths to try and calm her racing heart. She had finally made it all the way to the top of the tree. She sat down under the cooling shade of a large tree and watched as her two teammates tried time and time again to walk up the tree. An idea popped into her head, but her doubts kept her rooted to the ground. _'I could use my byakugan to help them, but they probably don't want my help. Who would? I'm so useless and-' _her thoughts were interrupted as she was tapped in the head. She opened her eyes and jumped a little as her sensei was only a couple of inches from her. "Now, what I have I told you about putting yourself down?" She gaped.

"How did you know?"

He smirked, "because I can read your mind." He would never tell her that her nose would wrinkle up and her eyebrows would knit together. "Hey, why don't you help them with the tree thing? Use your byakugan." Hinata blushed and nodded. Naruto watched her go and when she made it to the boys, his blue eyes bled into crimson. His nails grew sharper as did his K-9s, he chuckled**. "She's such a shy little vixen, but sadly the kit said not to touch her or anybody else."**Kyuubi then vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto looked around the forest in his mind. He took a deep breath and shed his trench coat, then his black shirt. He untied his head band and placed it on top of his pile of clothes. He walked until he came upon a gigantic waterfall and jumped on the branch on the middle of the waterfall. As soon as he sat him self down, he closed his eyes and suddenly the waterfall split in half and not a drop of water touched his bare upper body. Slowly, he became dead to the world as he slipped into a deep meditation. The images that haunted him all day began to fade and no one but him existed right now. Nothing mattered, and he was enveloped into darkness. He sighed contently as this was his safe heaven, where nothing could get to him here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata waved goodbye to her teammates and headed to no where particular. She wasn't ready to go back to the compound yet so she decided to just wander aimlessly. She then heard some screams and laughing. Suddenly a strange woman came running around the corner and they crashed into each other. Hinata and the woman fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Oi kid! You have a hard head!" Hinata whimpered as she reached up to rub her bruise. She looked at the woman and recognized her as one of the people who interrogate criminals and such. They got up and Hinata bowed her head meekly.

"Gomen, I should have watched where I was headed." She looked up in confusion as the woman started to laugh.

"You're a Hyuuga who apologizes? Who knew not all of you are stuck up bastards!" Hinata flinched at the woman's loud voice. "The name is Anko kid, and I like you!" Hinata blushed; no one had ever told her that before.

"Ano, thank you?" Anko bent down to look Hinata in the face, and Hinata got a full view of Anko's ample assets. Her whole face turned crimson and felt herself getting dizzy. The last thing she heard before the darkness took hold of her was Anko asking her if she was sick.

When she awoke she looked around to find she was in someone's living room, on the couch. "You finally awake kid?" She slowly sat up and saw the woman she ran into sitting on the love seat next to the couch.

"Ano, yes I am. What happened to me?" Anko looked at her as if to say 'You seriously don't know?'

"You fainted on me, right in the middle of the street!" Hinata blushed and looked down at her lap.

"I'm s-so sorry." Anko looked at the girl more closely and shouted an 'AH-HA' while slamming her fist on the arm rest.

"I finally figured out who you are! You're on that baka's squad aren't ya?" Hinata looked at the inappropriately dressed woman in confusion.

"Um, no. I am on Naruto-sensei's team."

"Yeah, that's what I said. Anyway, you hungry 'cause I just went out to get some dango and I left some for you." Hinata nodded shyly and followed Anko into the kitchen. "So, how's it like being on that brat's squad?" Hinata took a bite into the sweet and hummed in satisfaction, she was very hungry from the chakra exercise from earlier that day.

"He is very demanding and likes thing done perfectly. And he picks on me the most, even though I have no idea why. Other than that, he's quite fine to be with."

She noticed a somber expression on Anko's face. "He's had a very rough past ya know, I'm surprised he hasn't broken down and gone insane."

Hinata finished off the first dango and looked and Anko with curiosity. "Really?"

Anko nodded and moved close to Hinata. "Did you know that his teammates are dead?" Hinata gasped in shock and horror. "And that's not even the worst part, they died on a mission and he felt that it was his fault because he couldn't control him self and save them." Hinata didn't get the underlined message in that statement, as Anko knew she wouldn't.

"Th-that' so terrible!" Hinata was on the verge of tears and her dango and hunger were forgotten. Anko looked down and sighed.

"Yeah, Dao and Miyuki were very talented kids…"

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. "Did you just say Dao?"

Anko nodded, "what, you knew him?" Hinata shook her head.

"No, sensei just called Arashi-kun that at practice earlier today. And when we asked who that was, he just ignored us." Anko nodded.

"Those three were very close indeed; we thought they were going to be the next legendary Saninn, that's how great they were as a team." Hinata felt her heart swell with pride at how _her _sensei was so strong. "And Naruto was so in love with Miyuki, I've never seen two people so in love. They were planning to get married and start a family together, but I guess Kami had other plans for them."

Hinata felt jealous of this Miyuki girl-wait, why would she be jealous? D-did she have feelings for her sensei? Hinata tuned out Anko as she ran the past two months through her head and her eyes widened and she gasped. She put a trembling hand to her mouth as her eyes watered. "Hey, are you okay kid?" Hinata felt so disgusted with herself. How could she possibly have feelings for her_sensei_? She abruptly stood up from the table, bowed and thanked Anko, than bolted out. As she ran to no where she let the tears flow. Out of all the people in the village, heck the fire country, she just had to have feelings for a mentally unstable man who has too many demons to deal with.

"Why can't I be normal and have crushes on normal guys my age?" She cried out to no one. She looked up and gasped as she was in front of the Hyuuga Compound. She walked past the guards and ignored the glares as she made her way to her room. Once there, she fell on her bed and sighed. She was drained, both physically and mentally. One thought ran through her head as she let sleep over come her. _'My life just got complicated.' _Sadly she didn't realize just how right she was…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AN:Wow! My fingers hurt, but I finally got this done and I am working on the next chapter. Oh! I need a beta, so if you are one or you know a good one, please message me!**

_***Hadez-Girl***_


	4. The Devil's Charm

**AN: Phew! I wanted to get a chapter out on Naruto's birthday, and I almost did it! Anyway, thank you all for the reviews and I'm still looking for that Beta! And without further interruptions, I'll let you read the newest chapter of Naruto Sensei… And I have put the meaning of the Japanese words you may not know… **

"Talk"

'_Think'_

"**Kyuubi"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Naruto Sensei**

The sun shone in all its bright glory as two figures stood in a grassy field that seemed to stretch out for miles and miles. The two were clearly identified as female by their curves. A cool breeze bustled by, fluttering their equally long hair. "Sempai! I'm hungry; can we go and get something to eat?" The women smiled gently and nodded.

"Of course Futoji-chan, we are finished so we can go now if you would like." The eleven year-old-girl squealed in delight and ran to her sister/trainer and grabbed her delicate hand.

"Hurry nee-chan! I am s_tarving_!" The woman chuckled and fallowed her sister into town. As soon as they stepped foot into their village, a crowd of people ran up to the duo.

"Muryō-sama!"

"They came and took her!"

"She's been kidnapped by the ninjas dressed in black!" The two girls were stunned into a short moment of silence before the younger one began to clutch onto her sister.

"Muryō-nee-chan, they took Kiken-san away!"

The older girl's lips formed into a hard line. "We are too weak to get her back by ourselves, we need help." That is when an elderly man walked up to the village's princess with a frown on his face.

"Why so panicky? Its good that the monster has finally been put dow-" he never got to finish his remark as he was hurled back and crashed into a vending cart. There, standing in front of Muryō, was a tall male about the age of eighteen with long silky black hair and grey eyes. The most exotic thing about him was the symbols that took over exactly half of his face.

"One more word and I'll slice your fucking throat you bastard." The young man stated with a growl.

"Tandoku-kun, please stand down, we have enough problems as it is!" Muryō cried out, putting a soft white hand on his back.

He shrugged it off and continued to glare at the old man who stumbled up to his feet. "No one talks ill towards my little sister and gets away with it!"

The little girl then grabbed a fistful of his pant leg and tugged on it. "Doku-chan, please! We need trust nee-chan on this!"

Tandoku calmed down, if only a bit, and turned to Muryō. "Then what do you have planned to get me my sister back?" he asked coldly.

Muryō cringed and her hands clenched into fist. "I need to ask Konoha for help."

"Why them?"

"A side from being one of the most powerful villages in the entire nation, we have a peace treaty with them, and it is best to strengthen our ties incased of future problem we may encounter."

Tandoku scoffed and turned his back on the woman. "Whatever, just tell them to hurry here."

"Oh, Tandoku, you can do it yourself." He then quickly turned to Muryō in surprise.

"What did you just say?"

"I said that you will be the one to escort the leaf ninja here." Tandoku frowned.

"I still don't see what Kiken saw in you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shit!" The anbu commander hissed as he was nicked yet again.

"It seems you're getting soft on me _sensei_." The silver haired man growled and then brandished his katana.

"And you are unusually violent today. Perhaps it is because that today is your birthday?"

The blonde haired man rose and eyebrow. "I am fine Kakashi." Naruto snapped.

Kakashi pulled out his orange book and leveled it to his face. "I have to meet up with Anko-chan anyway." Naruto looked up into the high afternoon sun. When the rays hit his eyes, Naruto squinted. Now at twenty-seven years ago, the Sandime hokage traded his life to save the village of Konoha by sealing the Kyuubi no Yoko inside of Naruto. Even when he was younger and used to hide behind a mask of ignorant bliss, he caught the looks. The looks the villagers gave him, even though he was the Yondime's son. The looks of sadness that flashed through his father's eyes when he thought no one was looking, but Naruto was, Naruto was always looking.

By the time he snapped out of his thoughts, Kakashi was indeed long gone and the sun had moved just a fraction of a bit. Suddenly, his eyes flashed toward the ground and when he looked up, a messenger was standing just a couple of feet away from him. "Namikaze-sama, Lady Kushina had requested your presence immediately."

Naruto Felt around the village for his mother's chakra and inwardly groaned as he felt the anger roll off her in waves. "Alright, dismissed."

The messenger stayed, "She demanded that I escort you there." Naruto then gave the man a hard look and slipped his hands into his pocket.

"See if you can catch up." When the messenger blinked, Naruto was gone and some leaves were gently fluttering to the ground. The messenger shook his head and muttered something about a cold heartless bastard. He then fell to his knees, clutched his head, and started to scream in agony.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! How dare you show up to _our_ appointment an hour late!" Naruto did nothing but glance over at his still ranting mother as the old lady re-measured his waist again.

"And I told _you_ mother that I don't want an unnecessary party. I just wanted a peaceful day without swarming masses of people."

"There is no peaceful day on October 10th! It's the day the Kyuubi was defeated and my handsome young boy was born!"

"And the day that half the village was destroyed and the old man gave his life-" Kushina gave Naruto a murderous look and he stopped talking.

Naruto's eye twitched as the lady's hands started to stray. "Keep your hands _above _the waist." He growled out in annoyance, today was just not his day. Kushina giggled a she followed the old woman in the back. Naruto went over to his pile of clothes and slipped on his black pants. Just as he pulled hi shirt down, Kushina ran out with a male kimono in her hands.

"Naru-chan! Look at this gorgeous kimono! You're gonna look so royal tonight!"

Naruto looked at the kimono, then up at his smiling mother. "I'm not wearing that, I want that." He then pointed to an all black kimono.

"Kami! All you wear is black! Your underpants are even black!"

"U-um, actually they were green." That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Listen to this woman! Instead of actually taking my measurements, she was trying to feel me up! I do not want a party because I do not want to be surrounded by a bunch of stuck up, snot-nosed bastards! I don't even like _humans_! Today they will act like they love me like I'm all high and mighty, but tomorrow they will go back to fearing me and cowering in fear if I even ay hello!" Kushina frowned.

"I. Don't. Care. Now I've already booked this garden spot, and there is _going_ to be a party and you are _going_ to like it, understand?" Naruto crossed his arms and glared back at his mother.

"No, I do _not_ understand."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata had a permanent blush on her face a she tried to calm her nerves. "Lady Hinata, Haishi-sama is waiting for you." Hinata's eyes switched from her reflection to the branch member standing in the doorway.

"Ano. Hai. I will be right down." As the branch member's foot step faded away, Hinata patted the invisible wrinkles in her lavender kimono and hurried out of her room. He mind was going haywire as the thoughts of being near her sensei without training bombarded her head. She found it odd that his birthday was on the same day as the Kyuubi attack but let it pass, she had more pressing matters to dwell on. Like what kind of kimono sensei was wearing and if he would notice her. _'Why would he do that? I'm too young for him and there are going to be actual women there who are actually beautiful.' _Hinata finally made it to her father, in a slightly down mood. Hanabi and Neji just faintly acknowledged her.

"Are you ready?" Haishi asked, a bit irritated.

"Hai, father."Hinata answered meekly.

As the Hyuugas made their way to the village's square garden, Hinata looked on in awe. This was her first time at a festival because it was usually just father, Hanabi, and Neji-nii-san. She would be 'training' with the elders or nursing her horrible wounds. Blocking that train of thought, she focused on trying to find Anko or her teammates in the steadily growing mass of people. Hinata jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was then enveloped into a hug and lost sight of her family. She could tell the person was a male by their hard chest. "Hinata-chan!" When he heard his voice, she giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hello Arashi-kun." When they separated, Hinata blushed a she saw her teammate. "You look very handsome Arashi-kun." He really did look good in his forest green kimono.

Arashi's teal eyes twinkled, mischief clearly seen. "Ah, thank you Hinata-chan! You look absolutely gorgeous!" She looked down in embarrassment as some people around the two turned to check her out.

"Don't forget whose kimono that is you baka." Hinata was startled to see Sasuke pop out of no where. She looked at him and inwardly groaned. _'Why couldn't I have a crush on one of them? They are both very attractive, heck, I'd even take a loud baka who wears orange and goes around screaming "Believe it"!'_

"So? I clearly look better than you in this!" Sasuke deadpanned.

"I've never even worn that before, it's been hanging in the back of my closet baka, looks like the jokes on you." Arashi glared at Sasuke as the Uchiha gave him a superior smirk.

"Ano Sasuke-kun, you look handsome in your kimono also." That caught the proud Sasuke off guard and he looked away, but not before they caught the blush on his face.

"Aw Sasu-chan is blushing!" Arashi mock squealed.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled in annoyance. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at her two teammates. Even though they both insisted that they hated each other, they acted like brothers. _'Sasuke-kun really needs some sort of bond, since his only brother massacred his entire clan.'_

"Oi kid!" Suddenly, Hinata was brought up and swung around, her face smothered in the woman's ample assets.

"Anko-chan, the poor girl is suffocating." Kakashi stated, bored.

Anko laughed a she dropped Hinata and the blushing girl stumbled on her feet. "Have you seen that baka yet?" Hinata blushed even more and started to twiddle her fingers. She now only did that when she was nervous. "I'll take that as a no." Anko grinned evilly. She was the only person to know about Hinata's _crush_. "Then let's go see him!" Anko then dragged Hinata off and the boys followed at a slower pace.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, your girlfriend is crazy!" Arashi exclaimed. Kakashi nodded as he pulled out his orange book.

"I figured that out a while ago." Arashi laughed and Sasuke just walked along with the two.

_BREAK LIIIIINE_

"So I hear you're good at what you do."

Naruto took a wig of his drink and eyed the woman sitting beside him. "And what do you hear that I do?" He winked at her and she giggled.

"Happy Birthday Namikaze-sama." He snaked an arm around her waist.

"Please, just Naruto, or Naruto-sama if you're kinky." He whispered in her ear huskily and she seemed to melt into him.

"Hai, Naru-"

"Naruto! Get your ass over here and greet us!" They both looked up to see a purple haired woman dragging an indigo haired girl by the arms toward them.

"Who invited that crazy bat?" he growled a he shooed the woman away. Anko finally made it to him and grinned.

"I got you a present baka!" Before Hinata could catch her breath, she was picked up and thrown into the air. She screamed and Anko laughed evilly. Naruto ran and jumped, catching the screaming girl in mid-air. When he landed, Hinata buried her face into his orange kimono and her whole body began to shake.

"What the hell Anko? You are so fucking crazy! Why would you throw her into the air like that?" He was really starting to regret letting Anko work with Hinata on her confidence. Anko waved.

"Bye, bye!" Then he went off to find Kakashi. Naruto then looked down at the now still girl in his arms.

"Hey, are you alright?" She didn't answer. When he felt her pulse and cursed, she had fainted on him.

"Hey sensei-whoa!" Arashi stopped and when Sasuke came up behind him, he raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Naruto looked up at his two students.

"Anko happened." They both nodded, the boys didn't need any further explanation. They then went and sat down on either side of Naruto, Sasuke on his right and Arashi on his left.

"So, how's your birthday so far?" Naruto didn't hear Arashi as he was too busy studying the girl in his arms. She had very pale skin, it reminded him of the snow that fell back in the Hidden Village of the Snow. Her dark hair, which stopped about mid-back, felt soft and silky against his slightly calloused fingers.

Arashi and Sasuke looked at their sensei and Hinata. "Is it just me, or do you feeling something too?" Arashi whispered to Sasuke.

Just then, the same woman who was with Naruto earlier came back. "Naru-sama, who is that?" The last part was filled with jealousy.

Naruto finally looked up. "Oh, you. What did you just say?"

She gave a little huff. "Who is that _**child**_ in your arms? Some baby?"

Naruto wasn't impressed. "No, she's my student, as are these two boys on either side of me." Unfortunately, Hinata chose that moment to give a cute little yawn and move around. She slowly opened her pupiless eyes to meet icy blue ones.

"Sensei?" The woman snorted and Hinata turned to see a beautiful woman staring at her with malice in her brown eyes.

"Wake up from your little nap? Leave so us grown ups can talk." Hinata frowned, what had she done to this lady?

"Excuse me-"

"Why don't you go grow a spine you weak bitch!" Tears sprang up in Hinata's eyes and she couldn't take the glare from the lady. It brought back traumatic memories that she didn't want. Before anyone could say anything else, she jumped up and ran, disappearing into the large crowd of people.

"Hinata wait!" Arashi dragged Sasuke along after the run-away Hyuuga.

"Good-"

"No, I will go no where with _**you**_." Hi voice was cold and filled with hot fury.

"But Naru-"

"I said no!" The whole crowd got silent and turned toward the two. "I will not tolerate you disrespecting _**my**_ kids in front of me! Its stupid whores like you who ruin it for all the women!" She tried to speak again, but the spike in his chakra shut her up instantly. "That girl who just ran away in tears is _**very**_ kind, because I would have slit your fucking throat if I had been in her shoes! She's more woman than you in _**every**_ single way!" he let a bit of killer intent leak out and it brought her down and choking. "And remember this bitch. _**No one messes with MY Bani**_!" He ripped his orange kimono off the reveal a skin tight, black body suit. "Now, I'm going to go find my Bani." And with that, he vanished in a gust of wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata's heart sank as she ran. The tears stung her cheeks as the cold bitter wind whipped against her face. She didn't care where she was going a long as she was away from that woman. She tripped on an uprooted root and cried out as she fell into the dirt, her kimono was ripped and caked with mud. She pulled her kimono up with a shaky hand and whimpered as she saw the blood ooze from the cut in her leg. She suddenly heard a loud, deep rumble. She frantically looked around to try and see where the noise was coming from. When it sounded again, she scrambled up and wobbled, trying not to put too much pressure on her injured leg. She took in her surroundings and saw that she was in some kind of forest with humongous trees twisting up every which way. The sound got dangerously closer and she made it out as thousands of legs scurrying across the- The trees to her right crashed down and she turned to see the head of a gigantic centipede wiggling its way through the whole it made. She screamed and started to run, trying to ignore the aching pain in her leg. As she continued to run, the rumble still got closer. The panic built up in her stomach and began to rise to her throat as she felt her right leg go numb. She then started to pray to Kami and closed her eyes just for a brief moment. That was all the time needed for her other leg to connect with another stray root. She fell to the cold hard ground and her head began to ache. All she could do was a wait her fate as the monster came upon her.

Just as the giant insects jaws crashed down, a black figure jumped in and picked her up. She fully relaxed and buried her face into the person's hard chest and cried. Something in the back of her head kept nagging her but she pushed it away. She could now see the village enshrouded in darkness, she also felt it odd that the person hadn't said anything to her yet. It couldn't be Arashi because he would have already burst her eardrums with all his shouting, even Sasuke would have grudgingly asked if she was okay. Maybe it was sensei? As she dipped into the person's chakra, her body tensed up and dread filled every fiber of her being. "N-NO!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sigh, I just hate it when people stop at the bet parts! Hahahaha, I'm such a hypocrite…. Please review!**


	5. Promises Kept

AN: Ahem, review, review, review, review, review! I'm done… No I am not; thanks to my Beta Amorous Grunty for making sure I actually got this done! Now, I am done…

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Naruto Sensei**

Her eyes snapped open and she let out a strained grunt. She felt coldness in her bones as her nude body lay on the concrete floor. Her eyes met nothing but darkness. She rolled on her stomach and used her shaking arms to pull herself up. When she was on her hands and knees, she heard a creak and she was suddenly blinded by light. "Oh, the Akuma is up, master said that you would still be out for a couple more hours." The gruff voice of a guard filled her aching ears, his voice was booming in her ears. The girl narrowed her eyes at the floor; her long indigo hair shielded her face from the person's view. "I didn't know demons could have such great bodies either."

She summoned up enough strength to haunch back on her feet and gave the man an indifferent stare. "Why do you talk to me, I could just as easily rip your throat out and feast on your flesh." She smiled a little as the burly man flinched and took a step back.

"You bitch! You could never harm me with the seal master put on you!" The girl's smile was gone and moved her hair away from her bosom to see a circular seal right on her solar plexus.

"What do you people want from me? You've already killed my parents, and tormented me and my brother for years."

The man gave her a smug look. "The master is going to rule the world with your power. Once we suck the life out of you, the master will seal you and your power into his self and we will be unstoppable-"

The man never finished as blood squirted from his throat and his head lolled to the side, he was dead. The girl chuckled darkly and then hissed in pain as the seal glowed and sent painful shocks throughout her body. She fell back to the cold floor and shook as the after shocks rock her body. She let her thoughts run wild, and amidst these chaotic thoughts one stood out. _'Where are you brother?'_ She finally fell into the deep abyss of unconsciousness.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Fear seeped into Hinata and he immediately screamed and started to kick and struggle in the stranger's arms. This damn Kumo ninja was _not_ going to get her! Her fist met his face and he grunted and lost his balance. As they feel to the ground, the stranger put himself on the bottom and took the blow to the ground. Before Hinata could hit him again, he rolled them over so that he was on top. "Wait-" She creamed again and poked him in the chest. That "poke", hurt like hell. He tried to get off of her, but she wrapped her leg around his waist. She then proceeded to "poke" him numerous times. As they struggled and rolled over, he finally managed to subdue her. "Calm down damn it! I just saved your ass from that giant thing and this is how you save me?" Hinata panted underneath him with her arm above her head and her legs still wrapped around his waist.

He saw confusion on her face. "You're not here to kidnap me and take me to your village?" He scoffed and a deep blush crept across her face. "Oh! Gomen'nasi!" Her legs released him and he winced.

"Those pokes really hurt!" She blushed.

"Let me heal you please then." She offered sheepishly. He eyed her and a small blush dusted his cheeks. She was the most gorgeous creature he had ever laid his eyes on, and now that he could finally get a good look at her, she was amazing! She however could not get a clear look of his features, and that frustrated her a bit. When his face hit the moonlight she gasped. He was very handsome, not as much as her sensei in her opinion of course, but she gave him some credit. The symbols taking up half of his face made him look exotic, sort of like sensei with his whiskers-_ 'Stop comparing this man to sensei!'_ she scolded herself. She almost fainted when he pulled is shirt up, she had never seen a guy with his shirt off, even though she had all guys on her team. This stranger was no puny stranger either. She put those thoughts aside and set on releasing his chakra points. "So, I haven't seen you around Konoha, are you an exchange ninja?"

He gulped down the scream of pain as he pulled down his shirt and shook his head, his silky black hair fluttering about. "I am from the hidden Grass village, and I was sent here to get help. I was on my way to the hokage, when I saw you in the forest." He didn't feel the need to tell her that he had been following her all day because she reminded him of his sister. If he hadn't actually seen her get kidnapped, he would have thought she fled to Konoha. He clenched his fist and looked down as he remembered his sister.

"What happened?" Hinata asked, already worrying when she didn't even know his name yet.

"My sister was kidnapped by a group of evil, demented rouge ninja. They call themselves _The Priest _and just because my sister and I are only half humans. They killed our foster parents and have been tracking us for years. They finally caught Kiken and she's only 16. She can't help herself, I- I need to save her!" All foreign-ess put aside, Hinata gave him a hug and he instantly hugged her back. "You look just like my sister." She blushed.

"We really do look alike?" He nodded and inhaled her scent deeply, not knowing his eyes shifted to a darker grey.

"The Grass village, ne?" The two teens froze the voice, but for totally different reasons. "It looks like you've found yourself a friend, Bani." Said person (Hinata) quickly pulled away from the boy and went to throw herself at her sensei. When he heard her sob, Naruto tensed, as did the boy.

"What did you just call her?"

Naruto looked up to see a boy about 18 years old glaring at him and now standing. "Of course, you would be protective her when you only just met her. She has that _thing_ about her, doesn't she?" The boy looked away, hiding his blush.

Hinata quieted her sobs and looked up at her sensei. "We need to help him sensei!" Naruto looked down at Hinata and was surprised to see fiery determination in her pale eyes.

"Is that why you are crying, to help that kid out? Why should we?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

"Excuse me! I have a name, and it is Tandoku!" Naruto utterly ignored the boy now known as Tandoku. As for Hinata, she was not deterred.

"Because you wouldn't just leave a person if you could have done something to help them! I will never leave a person either because never giving up is my nindo also sensei!" Naruto grew cold.

"Who told you that?"

Hinata let go of him and bit her lip. "That is not important-"

"Who _told_ you that?" Naruto growled at the now frightened girl. She shivered, but didn't back down.

She looked up and really wished she hadn't, because the coldness of his stare was dreadful to receive. "Anko-san told me- but I asked her!" Naruto took deep breathes to calm himself down, why did this girl insist on bringing his terrible past back up and slapping him in the face with it? Just then, Arashi and Sasuke arrived on the scene.

"Damn!" Arashi panted, but then looked at Tandoku.

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked as he eyed the boy who was also eyeing him and Arashi.

"We have a mission. Arashi, you and Sasuke go and take the boy to the hokage and wait there." The two boys nodded and Naruto put a hand on Hinata's shoulder and they vanished.

"Where did they go?" Arashi sighed.

"We'll probably never know." And with that, the three boys headed to the hokage tower.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Hinata gasped as they appeared at a beautiful meadow with many varieties of flowers. "You know something?" She turned to look at Naruto.

"You remind me of Miyuki. She was my teammate." Hinata nodded.

"And your fiancé, even though you never got around to actually proposing to her before she…" Hinata trailed off and looked away.

"You know?" He looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Yes sensei, Anko-san and Kakashi-sensei told me stories about you and your teammates." Naruto hummed and sat down in the soft grass, beckoning for Hinata to sit next to him.

"Well, did they tell you the story of how we got together?" Hinata shook her head and a cool breeze flew by, ruffling their hair and clothes. "Well every night, when we didn't have a mission, I would follow her here and watch her as she would just sit in this exact spot you are in. She would look at the moon and sing. I was amazed by her beautiful voice and I yearned to be closer, but I was afraid."

There was a moment of silence and Hinata couldn't put words to how she felt right then. In a meadow with her sensei, listening to his past. She felt closer to him somehow, like he was sharing a piece of himself with her. "I was afraid she would reject me. I didn't think about how she should like me, just because I was the hokage's son. She was different from the other girls, she never once fawned over me, heh, she even beat the shit out of me sometimes." They both shared a laugh. "One night she called out to me and I was shocked and embarrassed. She scolded me about being a 'stalker' and then she invited me to come and sit with her. I felt so happy, that someone had actually accepted me for me, not for who I _was._ He sang the most gorgeous song of all to me. _Dearest _I think it was." Hinata's eyes widened, but she said not a word, frightened she would just burst into tears at any moment. Her mother used to sing that song to her every night before she would go to bed. And after her mother died, she felt as if a piece of her had gone along with her also. "She started to sing to me every night, we would talk, laugh, even cry sometimes. I wanted to give her something to show how special she was to me, so I went and brought her this," he then pulled out a marvelous necklace that had a crescent moon connected to a sun.

"T-that's beautiful!" Hinata stammered out. Naruto caught her eyes with his and they both seemed trapped by the other's gaze. Naruto sighed and looked up at the moon. He then grabbed Hinata's hand and looked intently at the blushing girl, seeming to search for something. When he found it, he gave her a small smile, and she nearly fainted. That smile may have been small, but it held genuine feelings in it, feeling she couldn't interpret.

"Hyuuga Hinata, I promise on my life that I will be the best sensei to you, and protect you with every ounce of power I have in me, body and soul." Hinata lost it and two streams of tears streamed down her face, no one had ever said something like that her. She smiled but her lips trembled with the effort of holding back her sobs. "Why are you crying?" Naruto looked confused. Hinata giggled, but then let out a sob.

"Because I'm happy sensei!" She hugged him and cried, she felt wanted, she felt whole. She was not alone any more, she had a powerful sensei and two understanding and equally powerful teammates. Her life now actually seemed worth living. She could be free of the self-loathing she carried every since her mother passed away. "Because I'm happy…" She whispered in Naruto's warm and protective embrace.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Ready for your first C-rank?" The members of team seven nodded firmly and Naruto couldn't help be have a bit of pride for his students. "Alright Tandoku, lead the way!" Nothing beat the thrill of walking into the unknown. Not knowing the untold horrors and plentiful bloodshed that would invite the three genin into the world of a true shinobi.

"So how old are you Tandoku-san?" Hinata asked, Arashi and Sasuke only mildly interested.

"Eighteen, and my sister is sixteen." Hinata nodded and they continued through the trees, the world literally rushing by the five ninjas.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

"We're here." Tandoku announced as they then walked the dirt path leading to the gate of the Grass Village.

"That was not as long as I expected it to be." Arashi commented. It only took them a day and a half to get there.

"The Grass Village is not as far if you run rather than walk." Tandoku answered. They made it toward the gate and one of the guards stopped them.

"You've brought the girl back already? Muryo-sama just told you to get the leaf ninjas help, how are you not injured?" Tandoku then glared at the man.

"You baka! Can you _see_ that they all have Konoha symbols on their head bands?" Naruto put a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Calm down kid, he meant no harm. He just wasn't paying attention like he needed too, and we have no Kiken in our group." By the time the guard registered what Naruto had said, they were already in the village. It wasn't a big as Konoha, but it wasn't a tiny village either.

A gigantic hill loomed over above the village, looking as if it would crumble down and burry everyone in the village alive at a moments notice. As they reached the entrance, the two guards gasped and hastily bowed. "Namikaze-sama! We are honored to have you grace our humble village!"

"Our village isn't humble, especially toward just one guy." Tandoku grumbled.

He was immediately clubbed on the head by Naruto. "Watch your mouth boy." Naruto warned him, he than gave the guards a curt nod and they were allowed to enter.

Right as they set foot into the mansion, a white and brown blur ran straight toward Tandoku. "'Doku-chan! You're back!" Tandoku blushed a bit and quickly glanced at Hinata, then sighed in relief when she giggled.

"Hello to you Fujoti." Said girl grinned. "I brought really strong people to help us find Kiken."

"I see you have, well done." Tandoku gave the approaching woman a cold look and said nothing. "Fujoti-chan, Tandoku-san must be faint, let him be." The eleven year old girl blushed and bowed her head in embarrassment.

"Ah, Tori Muryo-hime, what an honor to meet you." When the brown haired woman looked up, she blushed.

"Oh, kon'nichiwa Namikaze-sama." He nodded and Muryo's eyes traveled over to team 7, and her brown eyes snapped to Hinata.

"Oh, kami!" She quickly made her way to Hinata and cupped her confused face. "You're safe Kiken!" Naruto, Arashi, and Sasuke's eyes widened when Muryo kissed Hinata on the lips then wrapped her arms around said girl's waist and hugged her.

"Uh, that's no Kiken. That' my student, Hyuuga Hinata."

Muryo's eyes widened and she pulled away to see a frozen Hinata. She gasped and blushed also. "My apologies! You just look so much like my Kiken-koi!" Muryo pulled out a picture and handed it to Hinata.

"Wow, they're like twins or something! It's really hard to tell the difference!" Sasuke's eye twitched as Arashi shouted in his ear.

"Arashi."

"Yes Sasuke?"

"Shut up."

Arashi growled at Sasuke, "Why you-"

"Enough, don't ruin your image in front of Muryo-hime alright?" The two boys nodded and Hinata was still staring at the picture. The girl in the picture was so much like her, it scared the poor girl. No two people could possibly look _this_ much alike and not be related by blood!

"Once again, I greatly apologize for my hasty actions, I just am so stressed out…" Naruto waved it off.

"No worries, Bani probably enjoyed it anyway." Hinata handed the picture back to Muryo and glared at Naruto.

"Sensei!" He looked innocently at her.

"What? For all we know, you probably didn't even want the kiss to stop."

Hinata huffed and looked away, a crimson blush painting her face. "You are impossible to deal with sometimes sensei!" Naruto chuckled.

"My little Bani is getting a back bone now? I like it." She covered her ears and hummed aloud a he continued to throw taunts at her.

"Real mature _sensei, _Hinata." The two stopped and looked at Sasuke.

"Well, _he_ started it!" Hinata exclaimed in an embarrassed tone while letting her hands fall from her ears.

"Well _she's _the one who can't take a simple joke."

"'Doku-kun, are you sure these ninja can help us?" Fujoti asked, a sweat drop forming on the side of her head.

"Of course, a little humor never hurt anybody." Naruto commented. Muryo chuckled and Tandoku's eye twitched. "Well how about we get down to business now?" Naruto asked and immediately everyone got serious. "Do you know where their hideout is?" Naruto asked once more.

"No, they are very skilled at hiding." Naruto nodded.

"Give me something that smell of Kiken." Fujoti nodded and ran off.

"What are you planning?" Naruto turned to Tandoku,

"My summons can find anyone." Tandoku frowned.

"Don't be cocky, we haven't been able to find them for years, there is no way that your summon is going to find them." Before anymore could be said, Fujoti ran back. She put her hands on her knees and panted.

"Here… you… go." She managed to puff out. She pulled out a glove and Naruto caught the scent and gave the girl a strange look. "Here mister." Naruto still didn't bother to reach for it.

"It… I don't, um… That's not her scent."

"What? I got it from her room!" Naruto looked around at everyone who looked back at him curiously. "Is there something else she has her scent on?"

"What is your problem? Just take the fucking glove and-"

Naruto took the glove and threw it at Tandoku's face. When it landed, his eyes widened at what he smelled and he immediately screamed and yanked it off his face. "You son of a bit-"

Naruto interrupted him. "Since her _scent_ is on his face now, it should be easier on my summons nose." He took a few steps back and bit his thumb, them formed a hand sign. A massive cloud of smoke erupted and when it dissipated, everyone looked at the fox in awe. It was a big and tall a Fujoti.

"Naruto-san, what can I do for you?" The voice had a feminine touch to it. Naruto pointed to Tandoku's face,

"Smell him and follow the scent." The fox nodded and trotted over to the boy. He froze up as the fox sniffed his face, then made a face.

"Follow this?" She asked again, and Naruto nodded. The fox prodded around the mansion for a while then looked up at Naruto. "I found her Naruto-san."

"Great." He hopped on the fox and Naruto turned to his students. "I will find their hide out, and until I come back I want you three to relax and meditate on what we have to do."

They all nodded and Hinata ran up to him. "Be careful sensei!" She whispered so only he could hear.

"I'll be fine, keep the boys in check alright?" She smiled and nodded. "Stand back Bani." She did so and in a strong gust of wind. Naruto was gone.

"Why don't I show you three to your room?" They then followed Muryo deeper inside of the mansion.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**(Back at Konoha)**

"So I heard that the Chunin Exams are coming up in about a month and a few weeks." One guard said to his partner.

The other man sighed, "Those are so complicated, I'm so glad I'm already a chunin." Their conversation was halted when a red and black blur fell from the sky and made a crater a couple of meters wide and two meters deep.

"What the hell was that?" They shouted as the villagers near by ran away in fear. When they made it to the crater they gasped as they saw a girl get up and dust herself off.

"Hey, what are you doing?" One guard shouted down to the girl. She stopped dusting herself off and looked up.

"Oh, hello there, is this village Konoha by any chance?" The guards could do nothing but nod dumbly.

The girl's face brightened and she smiled. "Oh, thank goodness! I have been looking for this village for twenty years!" The guards gawked.

"B-but you don't look a day over 17!" The girl jumped up out of the crater and wiped her face, her eyes landed on the hokage monument and her eyes flickered from a sky blue to a deep, dark magenta. Her long black hair fluttered in the wind and there was a moment of silence. "What is your name girl?" She was snapped out of her moment by the guards.

She smiled at them, "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Kira. Now, may I please speak to your hokage please?"

"Um, I'll escort you to him." One of the guards offered. The girl nodded and followed the guard as they walked toward the hokage tower. _'That's the gu_y _father told me to watch out for. He and his son were unstoppable during the war with Kumo and Konoha. Just watch Namikaze Minato, I'll kill you!' _The girl then started to madly chuckle. "Uh, are you okay?" The guard asked, clearly put off by the girl's attitude.

Kira just nodded and smiled, "I can't wait to meet the famous hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village! Maybe I could get his auto-" She coughed and wouldn't stop coughing.

"Hey! Are you okay?" She didn't respond, but just slunk to the ground, a pool of blood streaming out of her mouth. "Shit!" The guard ushered the girl onto his back and quickly made his way to the hospital. Just who was this girl? And where the hell did she come from?

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The room was silent, and Tandoku felt the need to just get up and run. He had just revealed the story on why he was half human. "Well, now we are better suited to help you and your sister." Sasuke stated, clearly brooding.

"That was awesome! Well not for your parents dying, but the cool powers you have!" Arashi then yawned. "But boy am I tired…" Naruto just sat there and said nothing, causing Hinata to give him a worried glance. He had barely said anything since he came back from finding the hid out of _The Priest_. As Arashi and Sasuke headed toward their own rooms and Tandoku went to go his own apartment, Hinata sat in the same spot, just looking at her sensei.

He sighed and stood up, "Go to your room Bani." She stayed and he finally looked at her, she shivered from the grim look he was giving her.

"What is wrong sensei?"

"One of us is not coming out of this mission alive." Her eyes widened at the revelation and she then wished she would have just gone to bed. "Go tell your teammates that tomorrow they better train hard, because the day after is when we strike." And with that, she numbly got up and left his room, unable to talk to him anymore. _'I sincerely hope sensei is wrong.'_ But she couldn't deny the sinking suspicion that he was indeed right…

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Oh boy, that was surly a long ass chapter, and I really hate typing so I was screwed. Anyway, review and I shall do something! I will not reveal it now, because I don't even know what I am going to do, but enough chit-and-chat, I'm tired and I want pickles…**


	6. Switched: Shared Curse

**AN: I'm back (hopefully) you guys! And the results are clear, this story stays. And you don't care about why I was absent so I won't elaborate on that. On to the new chapter of Naruto Sensei!**

"Talk"

"**Kyuubi**"

"_**Yami"**_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata awoke with a gasp, slowing her breaths; she checked her body to see if she was injured in anyway. Once he realized it was in fact, only a dream, she sighed and threw the covers from her body. As she stretched, she thought back on her nightmare. "I-It was so realistic." She murmured to herself.

She washed up and put her morning training clothes on. She walked down the dim hallways of the mansion. As she passed an entryway, she heard sobbing. Still having her caring nature he went to investigate. Hinata came upon Muryo sitting on a bench surrounded by flowers, her face in her hands. "Um, Muryo-sama?" The woman slowly rose her head up and wiped away her tears then sniffed.

"Oh, Hinata-san, did I disturb you dear?" Hinata shook her head and sat down by the brown haired woman.

"I know you're worried about her Muryo-sama, but rest assure that my team and sensei will rescue Kiken-san." The woman looked at the smiling Hyuuga heiress and also gave out a small smile.

"You look so much like my Kiken-chan." Hinata looked confused. "Um… we were t-together." Muryo blushed and looked away. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned back to a now serious looking Hinata.

"You don't have to be ashamed Muryo-sama. Love knows no bounds, you two loving each other is all that matters." Muryo smiled.

"You know, you're sort of like your sensei." Hinata blushed.

"Really?" Muryo nodded.

"You both have this strong determination about you, like you're trying to prove something to the world." Hinata grew somber.

"When you put it like that, I guess you're right. I'm sure what sensei is trying to prove, but I want people to look at me and think 'That is a strong person; she doesn't need people with her to have confidence." Muryo chuckled and Hinata looked intently at the ground, blushing at what just came out of her mouth.

"You're close Hyuuga Hinata, you're close. So, where were you headed before you found me?"

"I am going to train, we have a big night tonight and I want to be prepared for the worst." Muryo smiled.

"Could I maybe cheer you on?" Hinata blushed even more.

"O-okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Panting, Naruto took his basic kenjutsu stance and swept his blonde hair from his eyes. His opponent just smirked as he rested his katana against his shoulder. Naruto wasn't dumb, or an idiot anymore, he knew who he could beat and who would tear his ass up. There weren't many who could beat him. In fact, he would take it as far as there was no human who could kill him… but this wasn't a human. This was actually the great Kyuubi no Yoki, the most powerful demon of all.

"**Keep it up and you might actually be able to harm me**." Naruto grunted and threw his katana on the ground. Just because he knew he could probably never defeat the Kyuubi didn't mean he would just roll over. Fuck no.

"I'm done, I can't think straight anymore." the now barren field bared the scars of their battle. Naruto took off his shirt and walked to the little stream. Getting on his knees, he took some water in his hands and threw it at himself. The water dripped down and he continued until he was cooled off. Standing back up, he looked back at the Kyuubi.

The eons old demon chuckled and started to disappear into thin air. When he was fully gone, Naruto felt the chakra signatures of Arashi and Sasuke who were with Tandoku. Deciding to cheek up on his two students, he went off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tandoku dodged as a mud made hand shot up out of the ground to grab him. He was too busy fending off Arashi that he didn't notice a mud clone run up behind him. The clone locked him in its arms and turned back into mud. Tandoku struggled with the hardening mud, but he was definitely stuck. "Damn it, you won Arashi."

Said teen jumped into the air and fist pumped. "Woo! Got him, and I of course needed no help from the teme!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree he was lying on.

"Took you long enough, I got him in exactly three minutes." Arashi growled.

"Hey, I was only a minute behind you teme!"

"Shut up dobe." Tandoku looked down and clenched his fists.

"How are you so better than me? I have been training hard all of my life! And you took me down so easily!" Sasuke and Arashi both looked at Tandoku.

"It's because of their sensei. I don't just train them, I engrave knowledge into their minds, their bodies so they just don't fight, and they think how to shorten the fight. It's better to end it quickly and reserve your strength encase you're attacked by more than just one enemy." Naruto walked out of the shadows and all three boys looked at him.

"Now, I hope you know that they were holding back. Because they'll usually defeat an opponent of your strength in under two minutes." Tandoku glared at Naruto, he knew he was mocking him.

"Since you talk so much, why don't you fight me?" Tandoku shouted at Naruto. Both Arashi's and Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto inclined his head to the right and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that?" Tandoku screamed and launched himself at a smirking Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata fell on her but panting hard, trying to regain her breathing. Muryo clapped and Hinata blushed, she had got so caught up in her training that she forgot about the brown haired woman. "You, looked as if you were dancing, tell me Hinata-san, what exactly were you doing?" Hinata frowned.

"I can not reveal to you what I was doing, you being here while I trained is already on offense to the clan, please understand." Hinata bit her lip and looked at the ground in wait for the woman's voice.

"Oh, I understand. Since you are from a widely known and feared clan, your secrets must remain exactly that." Hinata looked up and gave Muryo a relived smile. "You are very amazing Hinata-san, I'm sure you will grow into a great kunoichi. So do you know any kenjutsu?" Hinata then felt nervous again, should she tell about her and her sensei's private kenjutsu training?

"No, I'm sorry I'm not equipped enough…"

"That doesn't mean I am going to think anything less of you. I'm not even a ninja myself so I have no place to judge you on what you have and don't have." Hinata nodded and held out a hand to Muryo. The lady took it and they made their way back to the mansion. On the way, Hinata could not shake the fore-brooding in the pit of her stomach. It consumed her until she jerked away from Muryo and froze.

"Hinata?" Hinata never heard Muryo. She gritted her teeth and fought back the urge to scream out in terror. Muryo touched her and Hinata collapsed in her arms. Muryo picked her up and ran towards the mansion. Worry leaked off the older woman.

Kiken sat up and felt a woman's hands on her shoulders. She turned to see Muryo looking at her with worry. "Muryo-koi?" The woman did a double take.

"K-Kiken? What are you doing in Hinata's body?" Kiken shrugged still a bit in shock at how she ended up free. This must mean that the girl is in her body. She was enveloped in Muryo's arms and she hugged the woman back. "I'm so glad you're back!" Kiken frowned.

"But that girl is in my body, we have to get her and my body back before she gets killed." Muryo tried to listen and feel empathy for Hinata, but she also could not stop herself from being overjoyed that her Kiken was back with her. Muryo kissed the side of Kiken's neck and cried a bit.

Kiken put her hands on Muryo's face and kissed her. "Don't cry I'm here." Kiken looked at the door and a moment after it broken down.

Naruto stepped in and glared at Kiken. "What the hell did you do to my student?" Kiken stood up and looked Naruto in the eye.

"First listen to me." Naruto flashed over there and grabbed her throat, his eyes flashing between icy blue and crimson.

"Shut the fuck up and listen to me. You get my student or I will unleash hell upon you. Got it?" Naruto then dropped her and walked out of the room. Sasuke and Arashi just stood there in shock. Did their sensei's eyes just flicker crimson? They suddenly heard a crash and shouts coming from down the stairs. They got themselves together and rushed downstairs.

Tandoku was on the floor staring at Naruto in both fear and awe. This man wasn't too human either, he was probably even less human than he or his sister combined. Naruto took a step closer. "I have been fairing with your bullshit all this fucking time and now you _**will**_ swallow your fucking problem and grow some balls. And I'll promise you this; I will level this whole fucking village if you keep pushing me.

"**Calm down kit, just go out and get some fresh air. You're little student will be fine**." Naruto sighed and walked out of the house. Kiken ran to her brother and helped him up.

"You okay brother?" Tandoku gave her a weird look and she explained her whole situation.

"We have to help get back Hinata!" Kiken looked at Naruto's two remaining students.

"What is wrong with your sensei? And what did my little brother do to make him so angry?"

"Little?" Sasuke and Arashi asked simultaneously. Kiken groaned and looked at Tandoku.

"You told them that I was your younger sister and that I was still sixteen years old?" Tandoku looked ashamed. Kiken shook her head. "I am a grown woman. He told you I was sixteen because that is the age that I was last wholly human. He can't let go of the past." Kiken looked back at her brother.

"Tandoku let it go. We can never go back to that moment." She patted his shoulder and plopped down to the ground. There she closed her eyes and went perfectly still. They said nothing as she went deeper and deeper into herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata woke up in a dark cold concrete cell. She scrunched her body into a ball and when she realized that she was naked she screamed and pushed herself into a corner. She felt a wave of a strange sensation and her back arched. "Ahhh, w-what is this?" She grabbed her head and squeezed her legs closed. She got on her knees and snapped her head back, her back arched toward the concrete ceiling.

Power coursed through her veins and she fell back. When her naked body hit the wet concrete she just laid there breathing heavily. She moved her hands along the floor and slowly sat up, not noticing her eyes flash pitch black. "This must be where Kiken was held. I wonder how we ended up switching bodies."

"_**It was me" **_Hinata's head snapped to where she thought she heard a voice. _**"Of course you can't see me because I am you little girl. When I looked around and saw you my mouth watered. I wanted a new host, so I switched. Is that so horrible of me?"**_ Hinata started to shake with fear, what is going on? _**"It is simple really. You, Hyuuga Hinata,**_

_**are going to help me escape this place or you die and I move on to another host."**_

"W-who are y-you?" Hinata could feel the fear and absolute terror grip her heart and squeeze. There was laughing that echoed all around her, feeling her hears up and vibrating through her being. These laughs sent chills up her spine and when the voice finally answered, her heart stopped.

"_**Child, I am the great Yami!"**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kiken opened her eyes and started to choke. After they helped her, she stared at Tandoku in fear. Sasuke didn't like the look on her face. "What Kiken? Did you find our teammate?" Arashi asked.

Kiken swallowed her fear and clenched her fist tightly. "She's got your teammate, and she will have her forever. Nothing any of you can do will save her.'

Arashi blinked in shock and fear. "W-who?"

"Yami."

**Holy shit! That was intense for me to type, and I hope that it was intense for you to read! Make sure to review! REVIEW DAMN IT! **

**Hadez- Girl**


	7. Hinata Reborn

**AN: Hello people! On to the story, and don't forget to review! I may update faster… Just review!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

"_**Yami"**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Naruto Sensei**

The room was quiet as Kushina stared down at the girl sleeping in the hospital bed. Something seemed off about her. The girl twitched and Kushina leaned down to get a better look. Suddenly the girl popped up right in her face and the woman let out a terrified scream, jumping back and falling out of her seat. Kira cocked her head to the side and looked at Kushina. One eye was sky blue and the other was dark magenta.

"Oi lady!" She greeted cheerfully, dragging out the 'a'. Kushina took deep breaths.

"Don't ever do that again! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Kira's eyes darkened.

"Ninja are trained to always keep their guard up, you would have noticed that I took this little thingy when you 'almost had a heart attack'." Kira held up the special kunai Kushina had in her pouch on her thigh with a dangerous glint in her eye. Kushina's heart dropped. Is this it? Was she really going out like this? All of a sudden, Kira started to laugh hysterically.

"Wow, you should have seen the look on your face! My name is Kira, Kushina-sama!" The glint was no longer in her eye, but replaced by a friendly curiosity. How the hell did she get the kunai without her noticing?

"Can I have my kunai back? And how do you know my name?" Kushina quickly got to her feet and held out her hand. Kira twirled it around her pinky before flicking it back towards Kushina. Before Kushina could stop her, Kira jumped up and ran out the room into the hall.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Kushina also ran out of the room, but Kira was no where to be seen. The woman sweat dropped. What was she going to tell her husband?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Silence rained in the room as everyone was deep in thought. Sasuke then spoke up. "What is Yami exactly?" Kiken looked to him with a somber expression.

"The demon who offered its powers to me and my brother."

"I thought it was called the 'Akuma'." Arashi commented. Kiken and Tandoku nodded.

"She has been called many names, but her prominent name is Yami. I can't believe after all thee years she just pushes me out like this. Something is not right here." Muryo grabbed Kiken's hand and her eyes brimmed with tears.

"What is going to happen?" Tandoku huffed and crosses hi arms.

"We are going to get her back, what do you think?" He snaps at her. Sasuke turns to the door.

"Just sitting here dwelling on the fact is defiantly not going to help get her back." Arashi followed him out of the room and left the remaining three to look at each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"_**And you are finally mine!" **_Hinata shivered as an unknown breeze invaded the cell. Thousands of whispered voices filled her ears and she cried out in frustration. Yet, there was nothing she could do to stop this from happening.

"STOP!" She screamed. The voice immediately stopped and Hinata tried to control her breathing.

"_**As you wish my beautiful, innocent child." **_The door of the cell opened and two guards rushed in.

"The boss finally wants to get a look at you." One of the burly guys chuckled as he rubbed her thighs. Hinata felt a pulsing throughout her body and her vision blurred. Her body moved on its own. Hinata's body got up and punched a hole inside of the man's stomach. His eyes widened and he fell to his knees, spitting blood all over her as he collapsed to his death.

"What the-" The other man had no time to react before Hinata's hand warped into a sharp object and sliced his head clean off. Even more blood bathed her body and all she could do was watch in horror as Yami destroyed the two men. Her vision returned and she stumbled out of the cell and into a dimly lit hallway. Her eyes snapped to the fire lining the walls and they were instantly blown out. She used the wall as support as she crept on.

Her head was down and she watched the now cold blood dribble off her nose to land on the black marble flooring. She heard voices up ahead and her warped hand formed back into its regular shape. She stepped up to a door and fell towards it. It made a loud banging sound and the voices grew hushed. "Well don't just stand there you methodical fools! Go see what just banged on my doors!" A man's voice rang out.

Hinata managed to pick herself off of the door and steady herself. The doors were pulled open and the first two men exploded their guts all over the others. Screams echoed throughout the chamber as the men were killed mercilessly. When the last man fell down, Hinata slowly looked up to see a lean but muscular man sitting on a gigantic throne chair. Her eyes bled into a pitch black and he simple smirked and raised a perfect eyebrow. His skin was as pale as hers and he had long black flowing hair. His eyes were hidden behind a maroon and black masquerade mask.

"You must be their leader." Hinata whispered hoarsely. The handsome man nodded and gracefully stood to a height far greater than Hinata's petite self.

"And you must be Kiken…" He stared at Hinata for a moment, and then smiled knowingly.

"It seems as if she got a new container. Well I give you my most gracious welcome, Hyuuga Hinata." The girl did not bat an eye; instead she just stood there hunched over and looking at the man through openings in her bloodied hair.

For a moment, only her heavy breathing was heard. Suddenly, the man was standing right in front of Hinata. He took her chin and tilted it up, looking into her soulless black eyes. "Do you know what I want Hinata?" She slowly shook her head, entranced by his marvelous smell. He reminded her of twirling in a field of crimson roses, the dark sky looking down upon her and the illuminating moon lighting up her pale skin.

"I want you to become my Yami." Her eyes flickered back to lavender.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. He leaned down and brushed his lips passed her lips gently.

"You are holding my Yami inside of you," he pushed her hair back away from her face and kissed her neck, "it would benefit us both if you would intertwine, souls with my lover."

"_**NO!" **_Yami screamed and Hinata's hands pushed the man away. Her body turned to run, but the doors closed on their own and he was trapped.

"There is no use in running love. I have been looking for you for centuries, and you are not getting away this time." Hinata backed away with every step the man took towards her. She was not supposed to be here! This was something between these two, not her. The mission is complete, now she just wants to go home and forget all this ever happened.

"Will this kill me?"

"Oh, no. you will get tremendous power and knowledge that has been once lost to the human race." Hinata forced herself to stay still when he stepped to her.

"What are you?" The man laughed and Yami screamed for her to get away.

"I am darkness itself. I have no beginning and I will have no end. I will remain even when time crumbles into dust. The woman inside of you was my fiancée. That is until she stole something from me and escaped. Thankfully I at least go to her by the time she died and placed a soul binding curse to make her stay here on this earth until she gave me back what I so dearly missed."

Hinata took some steps closer to the mysterious man and he held out his hand. Ignoring the agonizing screams of Yami, Hinata took his hand and he started to lead her deeper into the chamber.

She gazed around at all the paintings of the man. She was never sure that there was a world outside of her shinobi one, but now, looking at these painting of places she's never even heard of and seeing the décor differ from any style she has ever seen, she knows that something is out there.

They came upon a dark room, only one lit candle keeping it from total darkness. "This is where we shall begin." Hinata nodded and the man helped her onto the bed. She let her head back and took a calming breath.

"What are you going to do to me mister?" She had no clue as to why she was putting all of her trust in this man, but she felt that she needed to, that that was the least she could do. What had this woman done to him?

"_**I took his essence." **_The voice of Yami was no longer bold and terrifying. It was now soft and mellow. Hinata no longer feared or was intimidated by the soul. The man hummed and stood beside the bed, looking down upon Hinata.

"That she did. And I am going to extract my essence out by mouth to mouth." He smiled kindly at Hinata. As he bent down, she held up a hand.

"Yes?" She blushed a bit. This man was getting to her both mentally and psychically.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Kanashimi." He then bent all the way and their lips met. The kiss started off slow and gentle… that is until Hinata felt her body explode. Her back arched up and she forced herself more into the kiss, she couldn't get enough of his taste, but she had to try. She grabbed his face and pressed their lips together so hard she thought they were going to be permanently attached, not that she minded. She forgot about her home, her friends, her sensei.

A sudden shock erupted inside of her body and she cried out in surprise. The only thing that was keeping her together was the soft lips of Kanashimi guiding her own in a sensual trance. He slowly pulled about and inch away from her lips and her eyes widen in fear and shock as a black mist crawled from her mouth and slithered its way into the man's mouth. Her body was racked with shivers and once the mist was gone, she fell on the bed and her body slacked.

Even in unconsciousness, her body still convulsed. Kanashimi smirked and closed her eyes with his two fingers. "It's so good to feel alive once more." He pursed his lips and took a long look at the gorgeous girl lying on the bed, naked. "And little Hinata needs clothes." He walked into a joining room and when he came back out, there were all types of different clothes in his arms.

He lifted her body up and began on his job.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto looked up into the pitch black night sky. He was supposed to be on his way to save that Kiken girl-woman. Since she did something to switch places with his student, this screwed him up a bit. No matter, he'll just take his frustration on those sons of bitches that were stupid enough to screw around with his mission.

"Ready?" He asked the empty space right beside him. A figure suddenly appeared right in the space and another on his other side. The last figure jumped down from above a tree.

"Wait sensei, how are you planning to actually get Hinata-chan back?" Arashi asked skeptically. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Go in and kick ass until we find her." Even though he has grown and matured greatly over the years, Naruto never said he always liked to act like it. Sasuke shook his head and Tandoku said nothing, but just tightened his fist. He was going to save Hinata, he owed her so much. Not to mention he didn't get to reveal to her his feelings. They all vanished into the night.

Naruto sniffed the air as they drew closer to the hideout. He cursed and wrinkled up his nose. The smell of burning flesh never did appeal to him. Why was there burning flesh any damn way? Naruto sped up and so did the three boys following him. When they came to the hide out, they all stopped in utter shock. What the hell happened?

The hideout was in flames and thousands of dead burly men were scattered every which way. "Do like our present?" A voice came out of no where and all their heads snapped in the direction it echoed from. Out of the darkness two bodies glided toward the group. Naruto's eyes narrowed and Tandoku gasped.

Hinata stood next to a tall man who wore a gentle smile. "Hello Hinata's sensei, her friends. My name is Kanashimi, and let me-" Tandoku screamed and ran over to them.

"You let her go!" He was stopped dead in his tracks. When he looked up to see who it was, his eyes widened. "H-Hinata-chan?" She glared at him with cold emotionless lavender eyes.

"You should not let your inconvenient emotions make you turn a blind eye to composure and your ability to _think _before you run blindly into a situation, baka." She pushed him back and he flew back, skidding and stopping just short of touching Naruto's shoes.

"Those are very wise words coming from such a young girl." Naruto replied. Hinata nodded stiffly.

"Those are words that came from your mouth sensei." He looked to the older man and they locked eyes.

"What happened to my student?" There was no hint of feeling in Naruto's words. Kanashimi walked over to Hinata a placed a hand on her shoulder, she straightened back up and Sasuke glared at the man. Arashi was still frozen.

"She was chosen by Yami to be her container. Yami had something that belonged to me and I simply took it back. I may have taken some of the child's emotions along with it but emotions are the ultimate weakness, agreed?" Naruto agreed and Tandoku looked up at him like he was crazy.

"What the fuck are you doing? She is your student and she was taken by this man and he did something to her and now you-"

"Shut up boy." Naruto quieted Tandoku immediately. "During my lifetime, I've learned to accept things and move on. This is one of those times." Turning back to Kanashimi, "Will it be possible to get my student back without any trouble?" The man laughed.

"Of course son! You are welcome to have her back, and I must tell you it was a great pleasure to get meet such a lovely girl." Hinata turned to him and bowed. He told her something and she nodded meekly. Turning back, she started to walk toward her company. Kanashimi laughed once more and began to dissolve into the darkness.

Naruto met Hinata and she bowed to him. "Sensei."

He studied her face for a few moments. "Get that stick out of your ass before I get it for you." A dark grin appeared on her face.

"It seems like I can't fool you." Naruto smirked.

"Takes one to know one, Ban-" Hinata holds up a hand.

"Ugh, don't ever call me that again. What the hell was I thinking letting you refer to me as a fucking bunny?" Naruto drops his smirk and replaces it with a frown.

"I liked that name!" He complained as she walked passed him to join Arashi and Sasuke.

"Sensei, I killed a whole entire army of fat assed men by myself. You call me that name again, and there will be hell to pay." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Arashi's jaw dropped.

Naruto chuckled as he followed behind his students. Maybe a new Hinata was just what they needed. Tandoku got up and lagged behind, what happened to the kind, sweet girl he liked so much. Was that girl gone forever?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Muryo paced back and forth in front of Kiken. "What if they are seriously injured and we don't have enough medical expertise to save them?" Kiken shook her head.

"Calm down honey." Kiken soothed. Just then they heard voices and laughter coming their way. Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Arashi and Tandoku all came into the room.

"Oh, welcome back you guys!" Muryo smiled happily. Hinata took one look at her then moved to Kiken.

"Yeah, what the hell do you think would happen to us? Oh excuse me Muryo-sama, oh yes we came out fine. Thank you for asking." Muryo did a double take, was this actually Hyuuga Hinata? Hinata said goodnight to everyone and headed up to the bedroom she was given.

On her way she passed little Futoji. "Welcome back Hina-chan!" Hinata looked down at the girl.

"Oh yes, I did get a bit fucked up in the head while I was gone. I personally think that this better suits me than being a weak bitch, ne?" The girl just stared as Hinata continued to her room, all the while having a devilish grin on her pretty face. Her life was going to be a hell of a lot easier from now on, even if blood had to be mercilessly shed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**DONE! Review motherfuckers!**


	8. The Psyche Effect

**AN: Enjoy… Oh, and Arashi and Sasuke are so adorable! You'll see when you read. . REVIEW!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Kyuubi"**

**Naruto Sensei**

Hyuuga Hinata sat on top of the mansion roof gazing up, but at nothing particularly. "I feel different now, almost as if something was ripped away from me." She saw a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye and she tensed, waiting for something to pop out and grab her, dragging her into the depths of hell-

Shaking her head, she let out a frustrated sigh. "I just had a hallucination." She mused darkly. Uneasiness nuzzled its way into her thoughts. Stretching out, she lay down with her arms folded behind her head. "Unfortunate things always seem to fall out of the fucking sky and crash down on me." A blush forced its way to her confused face. Raising an eyebrow, she made an annoyed grumble in the back of her throat. This girl had never cursed before.

It was funny how she was referring to her old personality as if it was some stranger who just passed on through. Although, that is what she now thought. This new persona was utterly disgusted with her past self. She was sure it had major ties to the mute spirit intermingled with her own. Hinata couldn't blame her though. She had fallen prey to that man, claiming to be darkness itself and showing her things that shouldn't have been able to form in this world. He had invaded her guarded make-up of the so called _Shinobi _world and twisted it. Her mind was now so warped she had a very difficult time telling which was real and which was conjured up from the dark voices inside of her.

Hinata also knew now that the man had not been completely honest with her. His name was not Kanashimi; neither did he want some bullshit_ essence_. It was more likely that he planted something inside of Hinata, something evil and monstrous. Something, she had a feeling, could destroy many of villages and countries all the same. Yami knew something that Hinata didn't. It was almost as if this was planned. _'The whole thing.'_ Hinata thought bitterly.

"You can't quiet and sealed up forever Yami." Hinata threatened. Still nothing. A random thought occurred to Hinata. She had lost her first kiss to some man that she didn't even know, and probably would never see again. "What next, I'll be dry humping a shadow?" She mumbled to herself.

"Hinata-chan!" She snapped her head in the direction of the voice.

"Yes, what is it Arashi-kun?" He easily climbed to where she had been brooding.

"What'cha doing up here all alone?" She took a moment to get a good look at her teammate. He blinked and his aqua colored eye shown in the son. He had a lithe quality about him. It was an interesting mix between dainty and manly. He never slouched like regular guys; even Sasuke slouched just a bit. He carried himself with an air of subdued paranoia and aloofness, but did a good job at hiding it with a goofy idiotic ignorance. Interesting.

"You don't talk about yourself that much Arashi-kun. I _insist_ that you share your life story with… me." Hinata could feel Sasuke's presence, but she said nothing about him. He gave her a strange look.

"What do you mean?" The boy lost all sense of friendliness as he scrutinized Hinata with the eyes of a weary soldier who has fought a long hard battle. Hinata gave him one of her newly developed smiles. The kinds of smiles that nag at your conscious and make your gut feel with unease. She slowly held up a hand with two fingers jutted out. She then pointed to both of her eyes.

"Nothing ever gets passed a Hyuuga's eyes Arashi-kun, I am no exception." Arashi's eyes hardened. He pursed his lips and then sighed mournfully.

"I guess, since you are a teammate… and a friend." He rose up shaky hands into the "release" sign. The familiar Arashi she had come to know faded away. Hinata's eyes widened. He looked like a carbon copy of-

"Mizuki was indeed my father." He finished what she was thinking. This was unexpected. She had no idea that his secret was this big. He was the son of the traitor who tried to kill their sensei when he was around their age. What she noticed next was a thin white scar what started just below his eyes and traveled down his cheek and neck, disappearing into his shirt. His hair grew longer and was an exact copy Mizuki's silver and turquoise hair color.

"And I am originally from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Another bombshell dropped. "When I was a younger child, I and my mother lived in poverty. My mother met Mizuki while he was he was on a mission and he raped her." His fist clenched tightly. "She didn't want me and tried to kill herself because she was too poor to get an abortion. Suicide didn't work so she decided to have me, then sale me to get money.

"She had me and sold me off to a rich family. I loved them and they gave me a great life. Until my… my mother came back for me. I was six years old." Hinata felt no ounce of pity for her teammate, just a burning curiosity.

"When they refused to give me back to her, she got some friends and they burned down my f-family's house. They all d-d-died and I was left alone. My mother took me back and then sold me to some big gang leader's circle. Gato was his name, and I lived there until I was ten. My life there was horrific. I had to scour for food and sleep under the tables.

I had finally had enough of living like hit. The first chance I got, I escaped and headed for Konoha. My-" Hinata interrupted him.

"What did you do at Gato's place?" Arashi glared heatedly at his hands folded neatly in his lap.

"I was put into prostitution, male prostitution." Hinata visibly wrinkled. That was utterly sick. How could grown men want to… and with a boy no less. Arashi continued on. "My family had a relative that we visited in Konoha many times. I wandered for a month, doing the best a ten year old could do. Feeling faint from the lack of food, I tried to wrestle an animal. And that's where I got this." He pointed to the long scar.

"I got my ass torn up and I was left bleeding heavily. I passed out. When I came to, I was in Konoha hospital. My aunt came and picked me up. My father was already dead and gone. And I've been staying with her every since." Hinata chewed on her tongue thoughtfully, trying to piece together a sentence that would somehow support him and not offend him as she has been doing to everyone lately.

"You've had a depressing life, but there are people worse off then you." He frowned. "And I'm glad you found your aunt." She added quickly, real smooth. Arashi then smiled a little.

"And I'm glad that I found her, Sensei, Konoha, you, and the teme." Arashi looked in Sasuke's direction and out he came.

"Finally you notice me, dobe." Hinata chuckled and shook her head.

"Come bond with us Sasuke-kun." He shook his head.

"This will do absolutely nothing for me. It is a waste of my time and-"

"I said," Hinata's features turned dark and menacing, "come and _bond_ with us _Sasuke-kun_." He mulled over the fact that Hinata was actually a scary person and quickly joined in. All while they conversed and talked about their past, Naruto stood by with a small smile gracing his lips. Finally they had come together. And to think Hinata started it. That was hilarious considering the circumstances of her "rebirth". But all humorless joking aside, they were finally a true team.

When they finished up, Naruto made himself known. "Hey kids, time to head back to Konoha." They all looked up and gave him a deadpanned look.

"Who the hell are you calling kids?" Hinata asked, eyes narrowed. Naruto accepted her unspoken challenge and the two boys left on the side sighed. They were going to be clashing more often so they tried to prepare for it.

*F*A*C*K

Namikaze Minato sighed as he stamped yet another document. The letter his son wrote him said that they had completed the mission with little side effects. Minato always knew his son for his uncanny ability to downplay major things. Example: Naruto returned home with a deep gash right across his torso, and claimed for it to only be a little _scratch_. Another one was when he and Dao had snuck into the forest of death. Dao passed out from dehydration and Naruto simply explained that he was tired and decided to take a nap. Minato couldn't help but smile though; his mother was the same way.

The door suddenly flew off its hinges and Kira stepped in. "I found you Hokage-sama!" She announced in a sing-song voice. How the bloody hell did this girl manage to get in here with all those guards? Minato jumped back and fluidly slid into a fighting stance.

"Who are-" Kira giggled and dramatically wiped her forehead.

"I'm so _glad_ that I found you! Papa wanted me to deliver a very important message to you! The Kyuubi is being hunted by the Akatsuki." Minato just stared at the dark skinned girl.

"And you are?" Kira scratched her head sheepishly.

"Oh sorry, hehe, my name is Kira!" She grinned cheekily. Minato quickly summed up the situation. Crazy bullshit.

"And your _papa_?" She smirked.

"Hey you, can't you see? Who I resemble so easily? My father just so happens to be the one, the only… Killer Bee!" Kira rapped shamelessly. _'And that explains so much.' _Minato thought dryly.

"So, the Akatsuki want my son?" Why did they wait so long to finally go after Naruto? Kira nodded and plopped down in a seat. "When are they going to try and capture him?"

Kira hummed an unfamiliar tune. "In Approximately four to five months." She sang. Minato then thought of something.

"Where is your father?" She held a finger to her lips.

"In hiding." Minato ran a hand through his blonde locks.

"Well, thank you for sharing such valuable information with me. Is there anything you need?" He almost hated to ask.

"A place to stay! I have to hide too you know." Oh boy. This was all going to end terribly.

B*L*E*A*C*H

Garra glared ahead ad his siblings blabbed behind him. Every time went to go see Naruto, they insisted upon going along with him. A smile suddenly erupted on his face. He did miss the unpredictable blonde though. Plus he wanted to see his students and compare.

"Oi sensei!" They all stopped and turned back to the three genin walking behind them.

"Will we actually get to see Naruto-sama?" A short boy with black haired asked meekly. Temari shrugged.

"You probably won't, but I will. I missed that tone body, the way he could make me-" Garra gave his now blushing sister a hard look.

"Whatever the relationship between you and Naruto is, needs to _stay _just as that." Her blush deepened and she chuckled nervously. She still couldn't wait to get a piece of that tough and rough man though. Kankuro laughed at his older sister. He also had his own reasons for wanting to see the blonde knuckle head. None of them being even remotely close to what his sister was now thinking. He wanted a rematch. That little blonde bastard wasn't going to trick him this time! Then the man sighed, aw who the hell was he trying to fool? Naruto would best him _every singl_e _time_. What difference would there be for this time? Absolutely none. Losing faith on seeing the blonde man and questioning why he even bothered to come, Kankuro became utterly lost in his thoughts.

Temari on the other hand blushed some more and giggled to herself. Every time she came for a visit, he'd give her a_ Hearty Konoha Welcome_ that'd leave her limping for weeks. Too engrossed on all the things they could possibly do she too became a victim to her thoughts, shutting out the rest of the world too. Garra had to deal with the now three hyper genin all by himself. Oh, those two were going to **pay**.

K*U*R*O*S*H*I*T*S*U*J*I

Arashi snuck yet another glance at Hinata, and then Sasuke did, then Naruto. They were probably a bit dumbstruck to exactly _how_ to a certain goodbyes. She just simply wanted to give Tandoku something to remember her by. "You strapped him down and brutally tattooed 'Property of Hyuuga Hinata' on his neck, chest, and back." Naruto seemed to answer Hinata's thoughts. Hinata had no choice but to answer now.

"It was just a simple gift-"

"Candy, flowers, or even a little kiss would have been a simple gift, what you did was just wrong!" Arashi interrupted still quite shocked at how his "shy" teammate had acted. Sasuke just looked at Hinata, shook his head, and quickly looked off somewhere. Hinata glanced sideways at Arashi.

"I'm sorry; did you want one as well?" She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because I can arrange that _right now_." She squeezed hard and Arashi made a noise somewhere between a cough and a grunt. Her lavender eyes seemed to glow as she practically loomed over him. Quickly shaking his head, Arashi narrowly avoided her other grip and back off quickly.

There rained silence as the newly banded team seven continued on their journey. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He just had to see the looks on people's faces when this new Hinata showed up to the village. First his father, then her father, after that would be Kakashi-sempai and next…

Naruto continued to ponder on that interesting subject as Hinata showed the boys just how she had killed some of the men at the underground temple. Hinata suddenly grabbed Arashi's forearm and slowed him down to a slower pace. She gave him a cold calculating look and pursed her lips. "Naruto-sensei killed your father, and yet you look up to him with admiration and awe. Why is that?" She asked simply, summing up her analysis. Arashi reached up and traced over the scar that wasn't there. He bent so his hair cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Because… if not for him, I would have perished long ago." Hinata nodded, seemingly to herself. Looking back at him, she tilted his head up with her hand.

"Understandable Arashi-kun. You obliterate any possible ties connecting you to your deranged and traitorous father. In order to fully achieve that concept, you look at sensei as though nothing ever happened. You cleaned, at least in your mind, sensei's hand of Mizuki's blood. In order to fully shed your past and start anew, effectively crushing the burden you would have had to carry if you chose to cling to whatever bit your father left behind. Your brains seem to not be outmatched by your attractiveness. You should show the scar off." Leaving him to join up with the others, Hinata smirked.

Arashi just stared at his teammate, a blush slowly infecting his face. What the hell? She called him attractive! And deduced what he had been trying to justify for years in mere hours. This was certainly not the Hinata who'd blush at the mention of her name, or was it? Maybe that dark guy just unleashed part of her that was locked deep down inside of her. But in that case, why was it locked away? A dreadful clarification came to him. Is it safe to bring this… this _thing_ back to Konoha?

_You are right Arashi-kun._

His head snapped up. That was Hinata's voice, but when he looked at her, she was talking to their sensei. And as if sensing his eyes on her, she turned and gave him a grin that twisted his stomach. When he caught sight of her eyes, his heart skipped a beat and absolute fear crashed down on his soul. No, that wasn't right! He looked away and couldn't stop shaking. Her eyes were black.

Naruto noticed the whole interaction and gave Hinata a dark look. "Look, whoever the fuck you are, you stay clear of my students." Hinata simply waved her hand in a dismissive manner, causing Naruto to check himself before doing something outrageous.

"No matter what you humans say or try to disillusion yourselves with, there will _always_ be doubt and fear of comrades. Fear of exactly knowing who or _what_ they are." Naruto ground his teeth. If he didn't know better, he'd think that she knew what he was. He stuffed his left hand in his pocket and fondled the hilt of yet another katana on his hip. This was a clear warning to stop whatever you were doing because it really bothered him.

"I haven't been called a human in such a long time." He commented quietly. Hinata caught the underlining message as clear as day. _Cross me and I won't hesitate to kill you._ Hinata wasn't as stupid as many people thought she was. The thick tension dissipated and she inwardly sighed in relief that the ominous presence inside of her conscious had drawn back, but not all the way. Naruto made it perfectly clear that his instincts for his survival came first. She was unable to control herself as she matched his look with one of her own. Licking her lips, she laughed. Naruto thought of Orochimaru, that was a bad omen.

"Is that so sensei?" She asked innocently, half enjoying this and half wondering what the hell was wrong with her. Naruto looked up into the darkening skies; it was about time for them to take to the trees.

"Clear plain." He murmured. His students vanished and they sped through the trees, dodging and weaving with the accuracy and great timing of an upper level chunin. Of course they were going to do everything perfectly, look who their sensei was. Because to Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke and Arashi, failure was not an option.

B*R*E*A*K

"I'm home!" Arashi called out as he threw his pack to the ground and closed the door behind him. The large two story house was silent. "Auntie, I'm back from my mission safe and sound, a bit disturbed, but I'm peachy!" He was yet again unanswered. Something wasn't right.

"Auntie-" He stopped when he saw a scroll on the kitchen counter. Fear festered at the bottom of hi stomach as a shaky hand reached out and took hold of it. As he read, the shaking grew worse, tears brimmed at the edge of his eyes and hi vision blurred to where reading was impossible. He didn't need to read any further, he got what he needed to know. His Aunt had a stroke and she was currently residing at the hospital, unconscious, he cried out and threw the scroll down, he needed help.

His legs started to take off and the wind blew up against his tear streaked face. Flying over the rooftops, he saw the Uchiha compound and willed himself to go even faster. Blurring, he saw the indigo haired boy, but couldn't stop himself in time. "Sasuke!" The boy looked up, only to get tackled to the ground by a screaming Arashi. They collided and rolled a few yards until finally topping with Arashi on top of Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke, I n-n-need your help! My Aunt had a stroke and she is at the hospital!" Tears poured down his face and splashed all over Sasuke's shocked face. Arashi clenched his shirt and buried his face into Sasuke's chest, crying. A blush flittered across Sasuke's cheeks as he awkwardly patted Arashi's trembling back. A few civilians strolled passed, but stopped for a moment to see the two boys. Shaking their heads, the walked on.

"Kids these days have no public respect; they could have waited until they got into the house."

"And the Uchiha boy, I never would have thought." Sasuke's blush grew and darkened.

"Arashi, get off of me." The boy sniffled and slowly got off of his comrade. Wiping his eyes, he looked at down at Sasuke with shimmering eyes.

"I'll… go to the hospital with you for, um," he looked away and scratched his neck, "moral support." He mumbled. "After I go change my shirt." Arashi chuckled and scratched his cheek, a blush also forming on his face. Being on top of men used to be his job, but it felt different with Sasuke. He helped Sasuke up and looked down, clearly embarrassed.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sasuke nodded. There was something about Arashi that drew him in. Maybe because he reminded him of what he used to have with his older brother, Itachi, before the traitorous bastard betrayed the village and murdered his whole entire clan.

"Come on." Arashi followed him back to the compound.

When they arrived at the hospital, Arashi ran to the front counter and slammed his hands down. "What room is Kara Femuzi in?" The woman looked up and a light blush tinged her cheeks. Arashi inwardly groaned, this was no time to admire his attractiveness! He leaned in closer. "Please, she's my Aunt and she had a stroke and is unconscious. Me and my partner need to see her quickly." The woman looked behind him and her body quivered. Two gorgeous gay boys were standing right in front of her.

"R-r-r-room 203." Arashi thanked her and grabbed Sasuke' hand, hauling the blushing boy behind him. When they got to the room Arashi ran in and stopped when he saw his Aunt lying on the white bed, many different tubes protruding from her frail looking body. He covered his eyes with his free hand and turned his head.

"No." He groaned, thinking that this was all exaggerated, a sick joke even, but anything but the truth. A hand touched his shoulder and he looked behind him, Sasuke.

"Calm down, her vitals are stable. She's going to be fine, Arashi." He gave Arashi a genuine smile and Arashi returned it with one of his own. He walked toward his still Aunt, afraid just getting too close would shatter her very soul. Sasuke looked at their hands and furrowed his brows. This was becoming very awkward for him. He hadn't had any interaction with people ever since… and now he's been put so close to Arashi that people mistook them for a _couple_.

Sasuke felt something clog in his throat and he felt self conscious. Maybe he could start over with Arashi, to have a _real_ brother. A brother who would build him up, and not just break him. Arashi severed their hand-to-hand contact and headed over to hi Aunt. Sasuke sobered as he watched Arashi contact with the middle aged woman. He couldn't help but smile, despite the grim situation. This was a chance for him to get stronger and actually make a life for himself. He walked up to Arashi and patted his head. Arashi looked up and gave Sasuke teary eyed smile. "Thank you so much."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga compound and was greeted by two branch members who nodded. She quickly grabbed her right hand and ignored them as she hurried by. She almost used the cadged bird seal on them for no reason as to see them writhe in agony. As far as she knew now, she _never_ had even activated it, reason or not. Her face twisted into one of disgust. No wonder they thought her weak. That would change though, very quickly.

Just then, Haishi rounded the corner. He studied her carefully. She no longer slouched and had a certain gleam in her eye that gave him uncertainty. "I see you have arrived safely. I presume you did not make them fail the mission?" Hinata grinned and Haishi was caught off guard.

"Oh quite the opposite, _father_, I seemed to have obliterated hundreds of men all by myself." Haishi's eyes widened, and then narrowed.

"I will not tolerate-" She pulled out a scroll and shoved it into his chest; he caught it before it fell. Hinata suddenly cackled out loud and resumed walking as her father started to read the mission report. His jaw actually dropped and he quickly turned around, only to find his oldest daughter gone. What the hell just happened?

Haishi suddenly heard a loud crash and a pained grunt. Hurrying, he almost lost his composure as he saw Hinata hold Hanabi by her throat, an elongated kunai pressed against the girl's forehead. "What do you think you're doing?" He shouted. Hinata slowly turned to look at her father.

"Simply putting a child back into her place. Tsk, tsk, children these days are too cocky for their own good." She let go of the girl and Hanabi slid to the ground in a heap. Hinata replaced her special kunai and stepped away.

"You keep you filthy mouth shut about me and my team you unsightly little runt. Next time I'll just lop that big head of yours off of your shoulders, you know, give your shoulders a break." Hinata smiled and waved as she headed towards her room. Both just stayed there, completely dumbstruck as to _what_ happened to Hinata.

S***

"Please raise your hand, state your name and your students' names if you wish to nominate them into the chunin exams." Minato asked all of the jounin in the room. Naruto's hand was the first up and his father nodded to him. Naruto smirked cockily.

"I, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, nominate Uchiha Sasuke, Taki Arashi, and Hyuuga Hinata for the chunin exams." The other jounin who had teams glared at the younger blonde man. Most of their anger originated from pure, unadulterated fear of the psychotic sensei. Kurenai especially gave him an angry, but wear glance. Poor Hinata. The girl was probably already shattered into a million pieces. Oh, if she only knew. Minato accepted, but he himself was not really there. He was too busy thinking of the past events that took place yesterday. _Hyuuga Hinata_. He was surprised that the name stirred up some deep feelings he longed to keep locked up.

The girl walked in with her team, her unnaturally wide smile and her eyes dead to the world. It felt to him that some one had cut the top and bottom half of two different faces, then put them together. All during his son giving the report, he just stared stupidly at the girl who looked to be staring off in another whole dimension and that wasn't even what got to him. What set him off was the way she kept looking at his son. She stared at him for short and long intervals during the report.

In the short periods, she'd look up at him with admiration and awe, just as a school girl would at the _head_ boy at school. When he first caught sight of this, he grinned to himself. She would then shake her head and look someplace else. Minato then saw her looking at his son again and when he caught her, the grin slowly disappeared. This was a look of a crazed serial killer who wanted to rip Naruto apart and roll around in his intestines. Her eye would get really big, and that disturbing grin would split open wide,_ inhumanly_ wide. He wouldn't be surprised if her jaw snapped. Then she'd giggle quietly and turn someplace else once more. It seemed as if he was the only one to see this. _'What happened to her on that mission? Was it a _little_ side effect that Naruto mentioned in his message?'_

"…ld man!" Naruto slammed his hands on his father's desk, immediately snapping him out of his stupor. He looked up at his son; eyes wide like a child's. Naruto chuckled.

"Enough daydreaming! Everyone ha already recommended their teams." Minato slowly nodded, trying to remember why he was here in the first place. Oh yeah, the chunin exams.

"Alright, each gets three slips for the three of your students to read over and sign." As the people started to dwindle down, Naruto kept an eye on his father. He could tell that something had him like this. And he was going to figure out what it was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Eat me?" Naruto mumbled as he bustled down the darkening streets of Konoha. He had just come from sparring with his team and having them sign the forms. And of course there was a little episode between Hinata and himself that each other clawing at the other's neck. That aside, his mind was on the earlier conversation he had with his father.

_Naruto stared down at his father as the last person left the hokage and his son alone. Minato looked to have just remembered that his son was there. "Oh." He responded, clearly distracted._

"_What is going on?" Naruto asked, quite interested in what could make his father zone out and make him look like a fool in front of a very large crowd of jounin._

Naruto stopped walking for a bit to snicker to his self. He had thought that his mother was pregnant again. He expected his father to sputter, but he had no such luck. Naruto started to briskly walk once more; he got a message from Garra to meet him at a small café not too far from the Hokage's Tower. That sounded like something Garra would do.

"_No son, i-it's actually about your student, Hyuuga Hinata. Have you noticed something _off_ about her? I can certainly tell you that before the mission she was fine, a bit excited though. But now, it's like I'm looking at two different people." Well shit. "I wonder if something happened to her on the mission to make her just explode and kill all those men. You said she did it by herself right? Well, that's pretty hard to believe since she once was such a shy thing." Oh fuck. "I mean honestly son, you should seen the way she was looking at you." Damn- oh that was normal. Naruto rolled his eyes._

"_Well, that's because I'm handsome-"_

"… _Like she wanted to eat you." Wait, what? Naruto glared at his father, waiting for him to start laughing and clap him on the back. No such thing happened._

"_What?" Naruto asked incredulously. Minato ran a hand through his long blonde locks._

"_She kept looking at you like she wanted to chop you up into pieces and then devour your soul." Naruto stood up straight instantly. He noticed that look from that freaky guy that gave her back to them. He managed to hide it from the boys, but Naruto saw passed his Façade, and what he saw made him feel uneasy. Crazed hunger. For what, only the man knew._

"_Eat me?" Naruto decided to play dumb. Minato gave him an exasperated look, but gave him a look that said "We'll-talk-later". Naruto hoped hi father would forget, which was highly unlikely. Naruto wanted to investigate this on his own and with his own obligations. The last thing he needed was a manhunt being issued on the Hyuuga girl. His father nodded solemnly._

Naruto waltzed up the café doors and set his eyes on three people huddled together in a secluded booth. He hurried towards them. _'Such matters as this would be best thought about alone.'_ And with that, he dismissed the thought, locking it up in his consciousness where he would later be able to access it again.

Putting on a smirk, he smoothly slid into the booth, beside Temari. The woman blushed as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a sideways hug. She grinned and inhaled his wild forest scent. "You guys haven't changed a bit!" Naruto leaned over and ruffled Garra's crimson hair. If anyone else would have even attempted this, they would have been long dead. Instead, this was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Son to the Fourth Hokage and the Princess from the Whirlpool. Legacy of one of the legendary Sannin, _Jiraiya_. Mess with this guy and he'll eat your remains himself. Garra smiled a little. Such a likable Naruto was.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Hot damn! That took a while… Let me clear up a few things first! Yes, my story is kickass. Secondly, Minato is not a pedophile. Those feelings are about killing young enemies- Eh, we'll get to that later on down the road! If you have a problem with Hinata's sudden change into whatever she is… I hope that eased your mind, and if not, I hope you get brutally raped by a scorpion. Hinata's old self will submerge soon… And that's about all I know so far. If you can't tell, I'm totally winging this story… Ehehehe. Now, just simply review… And go check out my new story, it is not getting the attention I want it to. DO WHAT I FUCKING SAY, and you'll have a happy author who will update faster. ^^**


	9. The Letter K

**AN: Not proofread, never is…**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kira mumbled something about music as she tossed and turned on her little cot. She suddenly froze and her face contorted into one of agony and she let out a blood curdling scream. Sitting up, her eyes snapped open and her screaming was abruptly cut off by her gagging. Tossing the covers aside, she stumbled into the bathroom and retched in the toilet. Holding her long locks back, she continued on for about ten more minutes. After calming down, she sat back and leaned against the tub. Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she wiped her mouth. The smell was absolutely fucking putrid.

Standing up on shaky legs, Kira flushed the toilet and gripped the edges of the sink. Glaring in the mirror she let all her hate and anger show on her face. Those foolish mortals were all walking around as if they were not in danger; as if she couldn't go berserk and finish off every last fucking one of those pathetic bags of flesh and blood. Bending down, she washed her mouth out. When she came back up, she beamed innocently at the mirror and fixed up her blonde-dyed-black hair. She made a bubble in her mouth and crossed her eyes.

Letting out a gut wrenching laugh, she stopped making the funny face and strutted out of the bathroom. Today was going to be great! And maybe she would find some friends. Walking out of the little apartment the awesome hokage gave her, she kindly greeted an elderly woman. A few children kicked around a red ball and it flew away then hit Kira in the shin. Her face darkened as she bent down to pick it up. "Hey lady, can we have our ball back?" a dirty runt asked her. Malice glowed in her eyes as she tilted her head.

"Fuck off you dirty piece of shit." Squeezing the ball until it popped, she threw it down in front of the boy and stepped on it as she walked away. The boy started wailing as he ran back to his friends. Kira turned, concern etched onto her face. She wondered what happened to make the poor boy cry like that. She sent a sad smile in his direction and hoped he was okay. Greeting a young couple, she let out a huge grin on her face as she bounded towards the hokage tower. This village was just the best!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Precision… accuracy… precision… accuracy…precision… accuracy…" Hinata chanted the mantra in her thoughts as she hit the plank of wood with gentle but deadly strikes. Not realizing her palms were bloody and little ringlets of blood dribbled down the piece of wood. As the chanting became more sporadic, her hits became punches and tears streamed down her face. With her last punch, Hinata collapsed to the ground as her scream echoed throughout the forest. Gritting her teeth, she growled menacing.

"Stupid fuck-" She couldn't finish as the wind was knocked out of her. With her last moments of consciousness, Hinata gave a frightened shriek as her eyes grew large… and filled with innocence.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kira wondered into a deserted training field and plopped onto the grass. As she was about to close her eye, she spotted a crumpled body lying near a blood-stained post. Gasping, she got up and ran to the girl. "Are you okay?" She gently shook the indigo-haired girl, but her attempt was futile. Frustration overtook Kira and she growled. Winding her fist back, she rammed it into the girl's gut. The girl let out a strangled grunt as her eyes fluttered open. Waking up to Kira's face, a blush crept up her neck and fanned out on her face.

"A…Ano, Who are you and what am I doing here? Where are sensei and my team members and… and…" Kira closed her hands over a panicked Hinata's mouth.

"Shhh, I don't know what you're talking about, but this is Konoha and you were passed out on the ground there." Hinata's eyes widened in shock. How in the world did they back here? Was her mission over? **You stupid bitch… **Hinata's eyes widened even further as she heard the angry voice echo throughout her head. Kira gave her a worried look. "Are you okay girl?"

"My name is Hinata." Hinata said absently. She was trying to figure out where that menacing voice had come from. Giving up, she turned back to the dark skinned girl who was talking nonstop.

"A-ano, who are you?" She asked again. Kira stopped midsentence and just looked at Hinata. Her eyes narrowed in recognition and she cupped Hinata's chin, turning it side to side.

"You're a Hyuuga! Everyone in the cloud village always talks about fucking with one of you!" Hinata froze as her entire body shut down. Kira saw this and laughed. "Don't worry Hina-chan! I'm not into Hyuugas." Hinata laughed nervously, just what in the world was going on? Suddenly Arashi bounded into the training ground.

"Hinata, where the hell are you? Sensei wants-" he stopped dead in his track as he saw his teammate pressed into the chest of a dark skinned girl. "Um, am I interrupting ..?" A blush appeared as his eyebrows furrowed. This caused Hinata to blush also.

"W-well Arashi-kun-" Kira didn't give Hinata enough time to finished as she tackled Arashi to the ground.

"Yo! Do you know Hina-chan?" She grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently. Arashi gave Hinata a dazed and weary look. Wait- did she just stutter?

"H-Hinata's back… Hinata's back!" Kira let go of his shoulders and gave him a confused look.

"Well of course, I found her passed out in this clearing." Kira spoke softly; her confused look melting into a mellow one. Arashi ignored Kira and ran to Hinata. Hugging her and resting his face into her neck, he cried.

"You had some freaky spell cast on you and you acted all dark and murderous and you killed all of those men! But now you're back and we can be jest like we used to!" Hinata's face went blank as she registered what Arashi had just said.

"I-I killed people?" He lifted his face up and wiped away the tears, giving her a rueful grin.

"Yeah, but you did it to save us and it's thanks to you that we all made it to Konoha safely!" Hinata gave him a small smile, but on the inside she was fuming. What happened to her? Kira, suddenly feeling like an interloper parted swiftly and quietly, careful not to disturb the _happy-fucking- couple_.

Her eyes widened and she froze mid-step. Where the hell did that thought come from and why was she not happy for Hina-chan?

"_It's because I've gotten sick of playing this game with you Kira. All we're doing is running in circles, and what possessed you to pick a trashy name like Kira? Lord Orochimaru won't like that you've actually tricked yourself into believing that this is real."_

Kira's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fuck." She mumbled. Live ten fucking years in a body and you pick up everything, thinking that it was actually your own. What was her mission again? Lord Orochimaru was an idiot for thinking that she could actually pull this off without ruining the whole plan. If only she remembered the plan. Growling angrily, she fisted both sides of her head, trying to beat the sense, the understanding back into her skull.

"_Idiot, the plan was to infiltrate the Leaf Village and recruit that Uchiha brat into coming to Lord Orochimaru's side."_

Kira gagged, effectively cutting the voice off. She rushed to a tree and heaved up what little content she had managed to stuff down. A wave of frustration overtook her and she fell down to her knees, squishing the undigested chunks of food. Tears streamed down her face. She missed her father, she wanted to go back home. He shouldn't have sent her away like that. Not when she was so young and defenseless.

Her head swirled with dizziness and she slumped down against the tree. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "Daremoga sono takai o motte iru," she started to sing, "Daremoga sonohi o motte iru, Shikashi, dare no egao ga eien ni wa tsudzukanai, daremoga tsuneni karera no hōhō o motte imasen." A crunch of leaves alerted her and she lifted her eyes to see Arashi standing there quietly. He shifted from foot to foot, looking anywhere but at the girl before him.

All tension left as a smile stretched her coated lips. It was always better to hide. "Hiya! Is Hina-chan okay?" Her voice was raspy due to all the acid she had been spitting up. Arashi's eyes finally locked onto Kira's form, and he motioned to his lips. Shame bubbled up in her throat and her eyes watered as she turned to dry heave some more. Arashi turned away in disgust. Honestly, he had rather been anywhere else but here, but Hinata made him go look for the girl.

'_Always worrying about others.' _He thought fondly. The noises stopped and his eyes snapped back to the girl, but she was gone. He looked around and saw her back as she fled. He yearned to let her go, but Hinata had wanted him to deliver a message of gratitude. Sighing, he rushed after the girl.

Kira choked back a sob. Why after all these years was the body rejecting her? She thought ten years would be enough. Not looking where she was going, a branch whacked her in the face and she stumbled back and fell on her ass. The blood trickled down her nose but she'd had enough. Lord Orochimaru wouldn't mind if she killed herself right now, she was nothing to him anyway. Just another experiment that went wrong in father's eyes. But what about her friends?

Who the fuck was she kidding? None of the other really liked her much. She would always be alone in a tube filled with black liquid. Father would study her, stick her with needles and then fuck her to feed his twisted desire, or relieve his frustration, whatever came first. Her face contorted into a thoughtful one. Who had taken her place when father sent her away, maybe that stupid, foul-mouthed, red—headed bitch? Crunch.

She slowly turned her head and there stood the same boy from before. Her eyes glinted ever so slightly, why the fuck was he following her? She was shamed enough, he should just let her crawls into her hole and-

"Hinata-chan wanted me to give you her deepest thanks for helping her." Kira snorted. She should have just left the little runt alone, and then none of this shit would have exploded in her face. Standing up, she dusted off her old worn clothes and walked away, not once looking back. She needed new clothes. Arashi studied her back for a few moments, then shook his head and took off, only to stop and turn around. Kira's body jerked forward and then she collapsed face down. A strong nagging pity urged him and with a sigh, he went over to her.

Gently picking her up, he decided to take her to the hospital. A hand suddenly grabbed the front of his shirt and he had to stop himself from screaming. Hot breath fanned out against his neck as she whispered her address. He nodded and flew through the trees. Who was this girl? Where did she come from? She looked to be about two, maybe three years older than his sixteen. Maybe a new ninja? No, then there would have been an announcement from the hokage. As he laid his eyes on her sleeping form, he cursed. He forgot the address she had told him. Sighing once more, he turned and headed to his aunt's house.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Arashi trudged his way back up the stairs with a tray of food in his shaking hands. He didn't realize that the aura this girl gave off was making him nervous. He walked into the room and almost dropped the tray. She was standing in the middle of the room with only a small towel to hide her wet nakedness from him. She looked up at him. "You…" Her voice was dry as he absently handed her the tray. The girl slowly sat on his bed and took the tray. Taking the glass, she chugged down the liquid, and then her nose crinkled.

"Wh-what is this?" Arashi could help the laugh that escaped passed his lips. The way she was glaring at the glass was quite funny.

"It is cranberry juice… my aunt would always give me this when I was sick." She stared at his lips as he talked. When had his voice become so soothing? She nodded and sat the glass back down. A tense silence washed over. Arashi observed the girl as she continued to eat the rest of the food. After, she set the tray aside and played with her hands in her lap.

"Do you, have any clothes I could borrow-I-could-pay-you-back-as-soon-as-I-" Arashi held his hand up, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

"Yes, free of charge." Kira's lips twisted into a small smile. Oh how weak and vulnerable she felt right this moment. Arashi left the room and she scratched the back her leg with her other foot. Why the hell did he bring her to his house? Arashi came back with a set of brand-new clothes. A deep purple shirt with only one sleeve: a black skirt and black sandals. She reached for it with thanks on her tongue. Their fingers touched and it died in her mouth. The clothes dropped to the ground and they both bent down to pick them up.

"I'm sorry!" The stopped and looked at each other. A grin stretched across their lips and they both burst into a fit of laughter. The tense air lifted and Kira shot out her hand.

"Kira." Arashi took it without thought.

"Arashi."They laughed again and Kira got the clothes. Before Arashi left the room Kira stopped him. She gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you so much for what you've done for me. And I will pay you back!" She pecked his cheek and pushed him out in the hallway. A bright blush spread across Arashi's face as his back landed against the opposite wall.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto cursed as he looked around for his shirt. Temari groaned. "Your shirt's over there." A poked out from the sheets and pointed to the chair. Naruto snorted and pulled it over his head. Before he left, he smacked Temari's bare backside. She squealed.

"Remember, you guys are meeting my team today." She groaned again and Naruto chuckled as he left. Naruto, feeling energized, actually let a crooked grin grace his lips. He always was more laid back when he got laid. He heard a familiar voice shout, but before he even had time to react, he was on the ground, a much tanned girl with long hair straddling him.

"Kira! Running through crowed streets isn't the best of ideas." Arashi stopped and almost fainted when he saw who his friend had run into. He laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Oh, hi sensei. What a coincidence running into you…" He said weakly. Naruto didn't even hear Arashi. Kira couldn't help but to stare into Naruto's eyes. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when he felt her chakra.

"You're-" Her hand clamped over his mouth and in turn, her mouth found the shell of his ear.

"Tonight, bar on East Street. What a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Namikaze Uzuimaki Naruto. He is very attractive. He felt pressure on his lower region and narrowed his eyes at the smirking girl. She was up and talking to Arashi before Naruto had the chance to comment. That girl was fast, too fast for someone of her age. Naruto slowly got up and gave Arashi and his new _friend _a look.

"Next time watch where you are going girl." She gave him a salute and Arashi blushed in embarrassment. Naruto reminded Arashi about practice and vanished. As he made his way home, he huffed; that was no _girl_. But he was certainly going to that bar… He was curious for what she had to say. That and he had an inkling that meeting up with her would cause property damage.

Naruto was never caught off guard, but she totally surprised him. And from the looks of her chakra, she was just like him. "A bit more in control, which should be impossible since she's about a decade younger than me."

Just who was this Kira character?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Gee Arashi! Your sensei seemed so strong!" Arashi suddenly found himself up against a building wall. "I want to meet this Sasuke person Shishi-kun! He sounds so cool!" Arashi put his hands over Kira's and smiled.

"Okay Kira-chan, but remember not to say my… name in front of the teme?" Kira nodded eagerly. Letting Arashi go, she grabbed his hand and swung it in between them. Arashi blushed for the umpteenth time that day, still not used to a girl's contact this head on. Kira gave Arashi a hundred watt smile that made him forget who he was for a moment. Her smile was one of her biggest assets, along with-

Arashi snuck yet another look at her chest and tightened the grip he had on her hand. Kami what he would give to have her sweaty body writhing underneath- He suddenly stopped and Kira was pulled back. Turning around, worry danced in her blue eyes as she looked at Arashi's crimson face. "Shi-kun? What's the matter? Having second thoughts about seeing your buddy?" A deep groan escaped his mouth and he blinked rapidly. What the fuck was happening to him? He was never this… sexual towards a girl like this before. Kira bit her lip and cocked her head to the side.

"I-I'm fine, let's go." He hurriedly pulled her along, praying that she, along with everyone else, wouldn't notice the slight bulge in his pants. It was like some heavy fog of arousal had seeped into his mind. Behind him, an odd glint twinkled in Kira's eyes. Pumping more of her chakra into the air, she narrowed her eyes at Arashi's back. When it came down to the final moments, would she actually do it? To kill and eat their flesh? Devour their souls? That was the real mission, to become the monster father made and wanted her to be.

"Here we are!" Arashi's voice cracked at the end. Kira grinned and took in the deserted Uchiha compound. Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. The little fucking faggot father would not stop gushing about. She was going to swallow him whole.

"So big Arashi-chan!" Not giving Arashi enough time to react, she ran in and started to shout Sasuke's name. Arashi cursed and ran after his energetic friend.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sasuke stepped out of the shower, only to see a tanned girl sitting on his counter. His eyes widened and he quickly searched for something to cover himself with. "Uchiha Sasuke." He opted to just use his hands.

"Stupid fan girl! How the hell did you get in here? Get out!" He hissed. The girl lifted her head to look at him. Sasuke took a step back from the coldness in her eyes. She was no fan girl.

"Uchiha Sasuke," she slid down and slowly stalked towards him, "It's nice to finally meet the famous last Uchiha." A heavy fog fell upon them and Sasuke's thoughts raced. "Except for your brother of course. You two look so much alike, sound the same, smell the same…" she put a finger to his dripping chest as drew a circle. How was she doing this? How could he not move?

"I wonder if you _taste_ the same." Her words went straight into his ears and traveled down to his groin. The girl's finger stopped moving and instead poked his chest. "Ask me what my name is."

He felt his jaws unhinge. "What's your name?" He immediately asked. A smirk formed on the edge of her lips and her hand fanned out against his chest.

"Kira." She breathed. He looked down into her big blue eyes and swallowed.

"H-how do you know my brother? Where is he? Tell me-" Kira silenced him with a finger to his lips.

"All in due time Sasuke-kun." She purred. The door opened and Arashi barged in.

"Yo Sasuke-" Arashi opened the door and gasped in shock. "Um, s-sorry!" He quickly shut the door. Sasuke blinked and Kira was gone. No trace of her in the bathroom. Was that even real? Sighing and remembering Arashi, he pulled on some pants and walked out to his room. His eyes widened and he took a step back. The girl-Kira—was yapping away to a slightly distracted Arashi.

"You." Sasuke cut Kira off in midsentence and she stopped and looked at him expectantly. Any words he was about to say died in his mouth the moment their eyes met. The color of her eyes was the same, her skin, even her clothes were the same, but everything else was completely different. She grinned and stood up.

"Ah, so _you_ must be the _teme_!" Her voice was light and innocent, nothing like the dark husky voice like earlier. This couldn't possibly his hormones screwing with him like this. He was an Uchiha for fuck's sake! They-he was stronger than this. Kira gave him a confused look when the Uchiha didn't answer her back. Taking it upon herself, she vigorously waved her hand in front of his face.

"Hello? What's happening? Was it-" Sasuke caught her hand mid-wave. A burst of electricity rushed out through their contact and they pushed away from each other. Mouth agape, Kira tried to stop all of the images zooming in her head.

**Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…kukukuku, do you remember this mission now Kira-chan?**

Kira's eyes darkened as the twisted voice chanted inside of her mind. The mission this, the fucking mission that. Where was her god damn father at now? The selfish fucker was never there when she needed him.

The tanned girl chuckled and rubbed her hands on her pants leg. "I should really pick my feet up when I walk!" A pause later, Kira coughed and blood coated the inside of her hand. She was dying at a faster rate now. Arashi and Sasuke gave her a worried look, but for two different reasons.

"I-I have to go home." Kira stumbled out of the room and when Arashi went after, he was pulled back by Sasuke. Arashi turned to him a growled.

"Teme-"

"We have training in exactly ten minutes. You can go find your friend later" Arashi took a moment, then sighed and nodded. He saw the blood inside of her clenched fist. He saw the different set in her eyes after she touched Sasuke. He looked over at Sasuke only to find him staring at the hand that had touched Kira.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The door slammed behind her so much that the wall trembled. A vicious growl erupted from her throat as she tore through the apartment and flew to the bathroom. Gripping the edge of the sink, Kira gazed up at her reflection and cringed. The cracks were forming. "Can't be too shocked, this body had to endure this constant strain for years." A slab of skin above her right eye made a slopping noise as it started to slide down, revealing the tender pinkness of her new skin. Kira cursed and tries to press it back on, but it slipped through and oozed down into the sink, leaving a sickening trail of blood and puss.

Panicking, she grabbed some tissue and dabbed at the spot where the flesh chunk peeled off. A sharp pain shot up her throat and blood sprayed all over the mirror and sink as she desperately tried to hold it down. She couldn't stop it. Blood trickled from her eye sockets as another chunk peeled off and oozed into the sink. The hidden pink muscle underneath seemed to glow under the artificial lighting.

A crazed grin made its way to Kira's mouth. She cocked her fist back and rammed it into the mirror. The millions of shards rained all around her. Laughing, she snatched up a piece of glass and started to hurriedly scrape away the layer that was peeling. As her maniacal laughter echoed throughout the bathroom, the sink began to fill with blood, puss, and pieces of flesh. After her laughter died down, tears started to mingle with the blood that streamed down her new face.

"_See what father has done to you… to us? He has made us into a monster!_

**Kukukukukukukuku…**

Her pupils zoned in and out. She desperately head to quiet the voice that pounded at all her senses. "S-s-stop, j-just fucking s-stop!" She screamed. The voice however just seemed to grow louder. Collapsing to her knees, Kira's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell on her back in a pool of her own blood.

**(Mindscape)**

_~She felt herself stand up, but all she could see was darkness. Suddenly everything turned bright. She shielded her eyes against the harsh light. "Kira… Kira… Kira… Where has my daughter gone? An arm wrapped around her waist and the warm breath on her neck made her shiver._

"_F-father."_

_/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

**AN: Hahahaha, funny. Sorry about the long wait. Cross fingers for the next update!**


	10. Inter Eos

**Wow, life sucks, that is my only excuse for this long ass hiatus. My apologies.**

...

Hinata looked down at her clasped hands and bit her lip. Arashi was to her right, a comforting hand resting on the small of her back. Rubbing in circles, he gave her his best smile. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, Sensei knows that she wasn't you." She hesitantly relaxed into his comforting gesture and offered him a shy smile, but when Naruto strolled into the clearing, her smile dissipated and she began to shrink into herself.

Sasuke was leaning up against a tree, hands cast deep into his pockets and head bowed in thought. That girl- her chakra was smothering him, bathing him in her essence, her power. All he could feel in that moment was what she wanted him to. He felt as a puppet would, being jousted around by its master. And yet when he tried to reach out with his own chakra, nothing was there-as if it just vanished into thin air. But how could someone's chakra just not be there? His head snapped up when Naruto walked into their training area. His hands clasped behind his back and his face nothing but a neutral mask; his electric blue eyes appraised each of his students until his eyes landed on Hinata. A deep frown marred his face and he tensed, not able to read her next actions. What crazy bullshit would she attempt next? Her shaking from caught his attention; she looked two seconds away from fainting.

"Hinata." She did not look up, but began to twist her wrist, starting at a slow place and working herself into a frenzied motion, the red mark steadily growing. Her lips parted and her mouth formed words, but there was no sound coming out between them. "Hinata, did you not hear me call you?" The stern tone to his voice broke her out of her trance and she looked up, but quickly averted her eyes away from his piercing orbs.

"S-sorry Sensei." She mumbled. A single blonde brow rose. In a flash he was in front of her and she tried to step back, but he took hold of her arm, being careful of the strength of his grip.

He bent down at eye level with her and her eyes stared ahead, blank despite her shy mannerisms. His eyes searched her face, "Who are you?" His warm breath washed over her face and she shivered at his intense gaze. "I-I am H-Hyuuga H-Hinata-" his grip tightened and she flinched. Arashi made a step forward, but catching Sasuke's gaze and seeing him shake his head he stopped and returned to his earlier place. Hinata nor Naruto saw this, being held captives in their own staring war. Naruto leaned an inch closer.

"What all do you remember?" Animation reappeared back in her eyes and she shrunk back, chewing her bottom lip.

"We were on a mission, and suddenly this horrible pain a-a-attacked my h-head and then..." she trailed off, eyes squinting into the distance. Faint images of fire and bloody dead bodies flashed through her mind, impressing themselves into her already fragile psyche.

Naruto straightened up and slipped his hand back behind him. Stepping away from her, he finally addressed the rest of his team. "Alright. So as you all know the chunnin exam is fast approaching, and all of you are signed up. This being said, many other teams from across the land will be here in Konoha, and one team in particular is Garra's team-"

"You mean Garra of the Sand? The Kazekage has a team-" Naruto shot Arashi a dark look that shut him up immediately.

"As I was saying, his team arrived last night and we made preparations for our two teams to interact and get to know one another..." Naruto's voice began to fade in and out, causing Hinata to strain her ears, then darkness began to edge around her vision, forcing her to blink furiously.

**_ 'Just let me out, you will not regret it.'_** The voice was soothing and gentle, almost lulling Hinata, save for the underlying rage she picked up on. Closing her eyes, she opened them to find herself surrounded by darkness.

"H-hello? Is anyone there?" A sharp light blasted on her and out from the shadows came a figure, Hinata gasped as the figure was an exact replica of herself: a doppelgänger. Hinata stumbled back in fear. "W-who are you?" She cried out in panic. The girl grinned and stalked toward her in a languid manner, making her tense up even more.

_** 'Well I am you, little Hina-chan. Who else would I be?'**_ Hinata furiously shook her head, more so to clear her steadily fogging mind than anything else.

"You're not me! Are you the one who possessed me?" The girl's grin died on her purple tinted lips; lips which pulled back into a feral snarl that twisted her face into one of anger.

_** 'Possess you? You fucking bitch, I AM you! You think you can go around putting on this innocent front, when you're the monster parents warn their children about. He made me in your image, we are one in the same, Hinata.'**_ A sudden pain exploded in Hinata's body that had her screaming and clutching her head.**_ 'You feel that Hina-chan? This is me inside of you, blending in with the fabrication of your being, blending with you.'_** The girl stroked her face and leaned in to snake her tongue up the side of her face, the taste of fear and anguish making her moan in delight. Just as quickly as the pain came, it was gone. The doppelgänger turned and began to walk away, but before she completely disappeared, she turned around and revealed her sharp teeth, lined up in four rows inside of her mouth.**_ 'Careful Hyuuga, something wicked this way comes.'_** And with that, Hinata fell back, seemingly into a bottomless pit, but she felt no air rush passed her. Vision blurring, she reached out to try to grab something, and that's when she heard faint voices.

"...ake up..."

"What... her... help..."

She focused on the voices and pushed herself to fight through the fogginess, to regain consciousness once more. Naruto took her shoulders and shook, not caring whether it was the right protocol for these types of situations- who the fuck was he kidding, there were no goddamn situations like this. This was utter insanity and the fact that this was happening to one of HIS students, a person he swore to protect at all cost, and such a shy, introverted girl, pissed him off. He gritted his teeth and pushed away, feeling his own anger scratch at his mind. He took many deep breaths and reigned in his emotions. Turing back, he was just in time to witness Hinata convulse and arch up, grabbing at the air. Arashi grabbed her failing limbs and Sasuke gently tapped her cheeks.

"Hinata, wake up. Come on, we know you can do it, fight it!" Her eyes snapped open and were nothing but black orbs. All three members looked over at her in surprise. What the hell was going on? She coughed and the blackness receded until her lavender orbs were there. She regained consciousness and burst into sobs. yanking her arms out from Arashi, she pushed Sasuke away and curled in on herself.

"Why is this happening to me?" She screamed in agony. Her spirits were broken and this made Arashi wipe his own tears away, Sasuke turn away, and Naruto curse himself repeatedly. This is the scene that welcomed Temari as her, her students and her two brothers walked into the clearing. She immediately saw a girl curled up and crying, her long raven locks hiding her face, while her sensei and teammates had defeated looks on their faces.

"Yo, what the fuck is going on here?" She asked, but it was Garra who hurried over to where Hinata was, his sand swishing and becoming restless. Naruto saw this and blocked him before he could advance.

"Garra, no." His harsh voice managed to distract his friend, if only for a moment. Garra's jade orbs focus on the shaking form of the Hyuuga heiress, his tongue unconsciously poking out and licking his lips. He then turned to Naruto with questioning eyes.

"Do you not hear it Naruto? It's calling to my soul, my demon." His blue eyes widened and he made sure to keep eyes contact with his long time friend.

"Listen to me Garra, they do not yet know of what I suspect is inside of her. You have to fight the urge until I can figure this all out. Are we clear?" Garra managed to tear his eyes away from Hinata once more, to nod at Naruto.

"How did this come upon such a girl as herself?"

"The mission..." Naruto's brows creased in thought, something about the man who had Hinata, it was familiar and yet not. Almost as if he was hiding his true identity. Temari, having enough of their hushed tones, waltzed up to them and grabbed the front of Naruto's uniform, smashing her lips against his. He tried to push her away, but she held on, licking his lips and trying to gain access into his mouth. The rump they had this morning was nowhere near enough to help her last the rest of the day. He finally managed to push her away and he scowled at her, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "What the hell Temari? You can't go doing that in front of our students. It's grossly unprofessional." She smirked.

"Aw, who cares, they're old enough to understand what sex is. And speaking of sex, last night was-" Kankuro covered his sister's mouth and apologized for her crudeness. Naruto swallowed and straightened himself up. Getting back to his students, he paused when he saw Hinata.

Her tears were gone and now she was sending Temari a deathly look.

...

**So how about those reviews, huh? I'm not too keen on the quality of this chapter, but I'm just glad I could get something out on this story after about a two year freeze...**


End file.
